Il Nostro Amore
by Maiokoe
Summary: She was an average lady who just happened to be in all the right places. And by right I mean literally falling into a certain blonde's arms. She loves him and he her. Forces will try to tear them apart, but their love will prevail… Right? GiottoxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Khr does not belong to me. If it did, there'd be a lot more Vongola Primo.

* * *

><p>A large and spacious ballroom. Delicate glass chandeliers hung in the surrounding rooms and hallways, a significantly sized central one in the ballroom. Women clothed in vibrant array of colors danced across the floors in the arms of their husbands, fiancés, or men they had just met. Men dressed in their best, hoping not to anger said wife or fiancée. Laughter and small talk mingled in the air, mixed with the soothing and gentle music from the orchestra situated on the raised floor, the short few steps leading up to it littered with numerous flower arrangements.<p>

Elegant tables wrapped in smooth silk were situated in-front of the large floor to ceiling windows, the dark and heavy velvet curtains pulled back to let the pale moonlight lay across the floors, adding natural light to the festive atmosphere. Fragile crystal glasses and the best china available sat on top of them, perfectly arranged to appeal to the eye.

Some walked beneath the moon in the warm summer night amongst the gardens. Some stood gazing out at the lake that inhabited the grounds from the balcony. The moon was reflected off the water brilliantly, as if it too was prepared for this night like everything else.

The fragrance of the prepared food also enticed the guests, offering something a bit more substantial than dancing. An interesting array of foods prepared throughout that exact morning and afternoon by the cooks of the household, illustrious chefs standing by, keeping a watchful eye on the proceedings. Wines and other refreshments were situated on a side table, waiting to be taken.

A few children ran in and out of the crowd of dancers, laughing happily, regardless of the half-hearted scoldings of their mothers. It was a night to be in high spirits, a celebration.

The wine helped bring the mood up.

* * *

><p>It was a party.<p>

A party thrown by a rather wealthy businessman.

He was invited, of-course.

She was there, a young lady he didn't recognize. Blonde hair—a lighter shade than his own—pulled up by a simple green ribbon. The hair cascading down her back was curled. A simple white mask hid her identity. Her dress was simple as well, yet elegant and it became her. It swept against the floor, its color the same as her eyes, a sky blue. A full skirt with a darker blue underskirt, off-the-shoulders, but decent. Her dress was rather simple compared to the other women's' rather extravagant attire. Lace at the hem and puffed sleeves, as was the style. Tighter sleeves that covered her arms and extending halfway up the back of her hand underneath. A black choker necklace with a blue stone was around her neck.

He had watched as many approached her, asking to dance. He didn't see why they wouldn't; no mask could hide her exquisite beauty. She gave them a polite smile, shaking her head lightly, most likely making up some excuse as to why not. So, they would turn to one of her friends, asking them. The one asked would gladly take him up on the offer, gliding away, her hand in his, a bright and cheery smile on their lips, chatting idly as they went.

Until all her friends had been asked and she was left alone at the table.

* * *

><p>It was a party.<p>

A masquerade thrown by a close friend of her father's.

She was invited, of-course.

He was there, a young man she didn't recognize. Blonde hair—a darker shade than her own—that was rather messy, but seemed to suit him, oddly enough. The upper part of his face was hidden by the deep amber mask, but his eyes were a sharp orange tone, that she could tell. He wore a black suit with white pinstripes, a white dress shirt and black tie. A cape was pulled across his shoulders by a golden chain of some sort. A business leader, she presumed. Otherwise he wouldn't be here.

She knew he had been watching her; he hadn't tried to be subtle about it after-all. Watched as many had asked her to dance. Those who asked only sought after her beauty. She despised those kinds of people. They didn't see the person within, the will within as her mother and sister would say.

She wasn't in the mood to put up with them, so, being the lady her mother raised, she politely declined, casually mentioning one of the many friends that had attended as well. The other girls had been more than happy to accept their offers, moving away with a flurry of skirts and high pitched giggles echoing from the others as they glided away.

He was with other young men she didn't recognize. Friends of his. Other business leaders and partners she assumed. But she supposed she wouldn't have known _everybody_ there. He still watched her as she was finally left to herself. She looked away from his watching eyes and out at the many dancers from where she was seated at one of the tables. She knew several of them, some waving at her as they passed. She gave a smile and a nod before they disappeared in the crowd once again. Gazing from the corner of her eye, she noticed the blonde man was no longer with his friends, yet his friends stared openly at her.

Uncomfortable, she looked to where her father stood, talking amongst the older men, his close friends and acquaintances. He caught sight of her and raised his glass to her, smiling. The others turned to see who he was toasting and smiled as well, raising their own glasses to her. She blushed, looking back at the dancers.

"Mia Donna. You are alone." She looked up and over, startled, to see the blonde standing before her, a smile on his lips. His voice was soft, quiet, but she heard power there, a strong will. She blinked before averting her eyes.

"Si." His offered his hand to her.

"Shall we dance then?" She looked up slowly, his smile still there. She looked over to where her father stood. He was watching them carefully, his brows furrowed. She gave a slight smile to him before looking back at the blonde. She laid her hand in his and rose from her seat. He grasped her hand gently.

"It would be my pleasure, thank you." He gave a slight bow of his head, leading her out onto the floor.

* * *

><p>It was a party.<p>

A party he seriously wished his daughter hadn't attended.

She was beautiful, that he knew. She would be pursued, that he also knew.

He never said he would admit it though.

The minute he had walked through the door he had spotted them, all the young men attending. He had turned to ask if she was sure she wished to be here, but she looked so happy he just couldn't ruin her night. He saw the blonde earlier, wondering if he too would ask her to dance.

He just never expected his daughter to say yes.

Yes, her mother raised her to be a lady and he was very proud of her when she said no to every man who asked her to dance.

It just had to be that man.

He had seen the others he was with. Some looked alright, but the one… Anyway, he wanted to know who he was.

None of his friends knew, so he became curious. They too wondered about the young man who had _his_ daughter agree to dance with him. That was a first, as far as they knew. She had never danced with someone before.

* * *

><p>It was a party.<p>

One they had been a little reluctant to attend, but agreed.

Now they were glad they did.

It was nice when they saw their friend dance with a lady. They wondered about her. Maybe he knew her?

They would be surprised if that was the case. He would have said something. She was pretty, they would agree to that. Beyond that, they knew nothing. Not even her name.

They had seen her by herself and wondered if maybe their friend would ask her to dance. He felt that all ladies should be out on the floor and having a good time, not on the sidelines watching on.

They had seen the other men ask her as well and had a little bet going on how long he himself would wait to ask her. The kid had won.

They were rather curious, to say the least about this beautiful, mysterious young lady that had caught his attention.

* * *

><p>It was a party.<p>

A party she talked her father into letting her baby sister come to.

Her name was Isabella. She was beautiful, but none pursued her. She may have _looked_ like a lady and she may have _acted_ like a lady, but she refused to admit she was one.

Deep brown hair hung loose about her, unlike her sister who held her own fair hair back. It had been Isabella's idea to curl it. Sky blue eyes like her sisters, but a somewhat darker complexion. Italian. Her sister was paler, like their mother. Isabella's dress was a deep crimson, the same style as her sister's dress, but with a white underskirt and black laces travelling up the back of the dress.

Isabella watched calmly with a smile on her features as she watched the two blondes. The man looked comfortable and rather in his element. Her sister on the other-hand looked nervous, regardless of the careful expression on her face. Many would mistake her look for experience for these kinds of events and possibly even some slight boredom, as if it was all so tedious. Not many knew her like Isabella did.

She was the older sister after-all. She had to know and understand her cute little sister if she was to protect her efficiently. Her cute little sister had always been pestered so relentlessly, much like Isabella had been, years prior. Sadly, her little sister wasn't blunt like Isabella. Though, that was one of her good points and the reason why she would be married to someone more bearable. Isabella knew she would be happy.

And if she wasn't, her husband would have hell to pay. Isabella would make sure of that.

Isabella walked slowly to where her father stood, smiling at the men around him. They quickly gave a bow, offering polite greetings to her. She waved them off and they gave a sigh of relief. "Papa, may I speak with you?"

"Yes of-course Darling. Gentlemen, please excuse me."He excused himself, moving away from the group, his elder daughter's arm through his. "Now, dear, what is it?" He asked casually. Isabella smiled, shifting her gaze around her calmly.

"Papa, I've been thinking…"

"Yes?"

"About my sister. I think it would be good if she attended more of these events." Her father glanced over at her. "She'll gain more confidence in herself. She'll find someone who likes that confidence, her spirit if you will." She gazed at the many couples in the room, her heart aching slightly. She still had some time before she could find someone like that. Many disliked all the confidence she had…

"I think you might be right, my Bella." Isabella moved a bit closer to him. "She _is_ growing up rather fast…"

"She's already dancing with someone, did you know Papa?" Her father stiffened.

"Yes." Isabella hid a smile, watching her sister glide across the floor, the young man leading her flawlessly.

"I do believe I saw a spark between the two of them, Papa." Her father stiffened even further, his brow furrowing deeply as he eyed the man. Isabella pretended not to notice, but decided not to irritate him further.

* * *

><p>The first part of this is coming along rather swimmingly. I have an interesting idea for this, so, we'll see how it plays out, yea?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Khr! does not belong to me. There would be a lot more Vongola Primo if I did.

* * *

><p>The music ended and he smiled at me once again. I returned the smile with a small one of my own. Isabella was right. Dancing was fun. "Mia Donna. I enjoyed my time with you tonight. Perhaps we shall meet again." He lifted my hand to his lips, kissing the back of my hand gently. I tried to contain my blush as much as possible, but I felt the heat creep onto my face.<p>

"Y-yes, perhaps we will." He gave a deep bow and I did a quick curtsy, like mother had taught me, before I backed away from him, into the crowd. He stood watching as I was finally veiled from his view. I took a deep breath before I looked at my surroundings. Maybe my father was near? Or Isabella? A hand on my shoulder and I was whirled around and a familiar face was thrust into my view.

"Lena!" It was Stefano, one of my dear, dear friends. Unfortunately, he insisted on calling me by the wrong name. He said it suited me better.

"It's Lesa." He rolled his eyes at me and stuck out his tongue. He was so childish. And he was older than me. He had light brown hair and bright green eyes. Oddly enough, many thought we were siblings. We had a similar face, his being a more masculine structure than mine. Handsome features. Many of my other friends, my female ones, thought he was nice and wouldn't mind if he courted them. Unfortunately, they too only looked at a person's outside appearance.

I felt a hand on my shoulder once again and I looked to see my sister, Isabella. She was very beautiful and I often wondered why boys didn't bother her as much as they bothered me. Perhaps Father scared them off? She smiled at Stefano. "Technically, my dear friend, it's Alessia. It would do you good to remember it too." He winced and I smiled at her. She grinned back. "Alessia, my sister, I saw you dancing." Stefano looked at me sharply. "I must say, for your first dance that was rather magnificent. Do you know him? You seemed to get along." He was giving me a strange look. "Stefano. Did you perhaps eat something that isn't settling quite right?"

When he looked at me, he suddenly seemed his own age. "No. I'm quite alright. Please excuse me." he smiled, but it was a strained smile. Maybe he did eat something that wasn't settling right?

He disappeared into the crowd and I looked back at Isabella. She had a calm expression on her face, thinking. I knew that look. "Sister?"

"He seems out of sorts… Perhaps… no. Not him." she was talking to herself, as if in her own little world.

"Sister? Do you know something?"

"Perhaps your friend is jealous?"I blinked at her. Maybe _she_ had eaten something that wasn't right?

"Who? Stefano? Jealous? Of whom exactly, sister?" She seemed to come out of her world, smiling at me gently.

"My dear Alessia. Such is the way of men. Yes. I speak of Stefano. Of whom is he jealous? The young man you danced with. Why? That is for him and only him to know. It's not as though you will marry this man you've only just met this one time." She patted my arm, holding my hand and twining her fingers with mine. "Come. Papa will start to worry of us."

"Si, sister."

* * *

><p>Papa had been pacing when we came up. He gave a relieved smile and moved toward us quickly. He held me at arm's length, surveying me from head to toe. "You're not hurt, my Alessia?" I laughed.<p>

"Of-course not, Papa! Where would you get that idea?" Papa blinked at me, then looked away quickly.

"O-oh, nowhere my Darling. I just worry for your safety is all." I smiled. He really was such a caring Papa. "Now my dears, shall we head home?" Isabella let out a breath, like she had been waiting to leave for quite some time. She undid the string holding her mask up, pulling it away from her face. She shook out her hair and smiled a bright smile.

"Yes, please, Papa. Come, Alessia." She indicated for me to follow her while Papa spoke to his friend, the host. I followed after her quickly, picking up my skirts so I could move a bit easier. "Alessia, my dear little sister, I-"

"Alessia, Isabella." She was interrupted by Stefano. I had wondered where he had went off to in such a hurry. Perhaps some business he had to discuss with his brother, Daniele? But he was here now. "Shall I escort you to your carriage?" he held his hand out for me and I smiled at him, wrapping my arm around his, like we always do. He was a good friend and didn't mind it. "I-I take that as a yes?"

"Stefano." Isabella looked at him calmly, once again. "What of your mother?"

"Mother stayed home this evening."

"What of Teresa?" To me, it seemed as though Isabella was trying to get rid of Stefano. But that couldn't be.

"Daniele is taking her home. I will join them after I make sure the two of you are safely on your way home. Teresa takes some time at the sort of events to say her good-byes." The two of them gave each other the same smile and I looked back and forth between them.

"Sister? Stef-"

"We'll be quite fine on our own. Please go and make sure Teresa isn't spirited away by some young gentleman that has fallen head-over-heels in-love with her. I would be quite distressed if my dear friend was to go missing. Come, Alessia." She held her head high and it seemed as though she looked down at Stefano. I withdrew my arm and moved away from him. I gave a polite curtsy, my face carefully blank.

"It was good of you to want to be sure we would be safe. Grazie, Stefano." I followed after Isabella and he turned and went back up the stairs, entering the magnificent house once again. Isabella was quiet as we walked. "Isabella… My sister. What exactly was that displ-"

"Alessia. Do you trust him?" she didn't look at me. "Would you trust him with your life?"

"Yes. Stefano is-"

"Nice. Yes. I know. You did not see his eyes, my little sister." I felt concern for her. She didn't normally act this way.

"Isabella, of-course I saw his eyes. Do you not fe-" She stopped and turned around to face me. I saw my father in her. My father when he is angry.

"His eyes held darkness. Look carefully next time, Alessia, before you go off with him. I was with you this time, but the next time, I might not be. Be careful around him when his spirit holds darkness. I do not wish to lose my little sister like I lost my baby brother. Do not take unnecessary risks. Read your surroundings and the feelings of those around you carefully." I stepped back. My sister was not herself. My sister did not bring up the past so easily like that. Something was wrong. Very wrong… This was not Isabella. She was possessed by a spirit, an angry one, or worse; a demon. Her eyes did not hold the warmth that they usually held.

"I-isabella, I-"

"You think I am not myself." She let out a slow breath, clasping her hands in-front of her. "And you're right. I've lost too much in my life. I do not wish to lose you over some _man's_ crazy head. Come, Alessia. I've calmed. We shall not discuss this, agreed? It will only unnecessarily worry Papa." She sounded like my beloved sister, and looked like my beloved sister, and she _seemed_ like my beloved sister, but I wasn't sure. I watched her warily as she started walking again only to pause and look back at me. "Alessia. This is me when I am angry. There is nothing wrong with me. Come." She held out her hand and I grasped it slowly. Her fingers twined with me. She smiled. "Grazie, Alessia."

* * *

><p>It was noon when I awoke the next day. The sun was streaming lightly through the curtains, adding light to my room. I was surprised it was so late. Typically Isabella would have awoken me by now. I moved the blankets back, swinging my legs over and lightly touching the cold wooden floors. Something made me stop from continuing to get off my bed. Something didn't feel right.<p>

I remembered last night and listened closely. Footsteps coming down the hall. _"Isabella, please, my darling daughter, please reconsider." _

"_Papa. When Alessia is old enough to marry, will you force her into marriage?"_

"_Isabella, this is a different matter enti-"_

"_No, Papa."_The footsteps stopped and I got up quietly, moving toward the door. Isabella and Papa. Marriage talk. They had been going at it for awhile by now that this wasn't new. And the forcing part? That was common as well. Isabella saw no need for marriage, but Papa disagreed.

"_Isabella, my Darling, this has been agreed upon since you were a child. If you refuse, it will-"_

"_I refuse to marry someone I do not even know, Papa!"_ I moved up against the door, slowly opening it and gazing out. I had heard rumors that Papa had Isabella in an arranged marriage, but I never thought they were true… Papa was standing behind Isabella as she leaned against the wall, her face in her hands.

"Oh… Isabella…" he held her tightly and she buried her face in his chest, crying. "Dear, he is an outstanding young man. I have met him myself. I know you will be happy with him." She shook her head and I leaned against the wall of my room, leaving the door slightly ajar so I could hear, but they couldn't see me. The thought of Isabella unhappy… Perhaps that was why she acted so strangely last night. Perhaps Papa had told her earlier and she let out her anger last night. I had been blind. I couldn't see that my sister was in pain.

"Papa…. You do not understand…. I am like Mama." I flinched as I'm sure my father did as well. Mama was a touchy subject that none of us brought up.

"If you are like my Rosella, than you shall end up like she did. You will love your husband dearly. Isabella. This agreement has been established for as long as you have been alive. His family is a good one. You will be happy." Papa did not understand. Isabella was in-love with someone. She would not willingly give him up for this man she had never met. It was true, she was like Mama… and Papa did not know she was in-love…

* * *

><p>"Alessia." Papa had gotten one of the servants to find me and bring me to his study. I had a strong feeling that he had noticed I had been listening. He was sitting at his desk, going through a variety of papers, like he always did. He didn't look up while he talked to me. "Alessia… My dear. I have some news for you. Sit." I obeyed quietly, adjusting my skirts around me as I sat in the chair in-front of his desk, my hands folded in my lap. "Alessia. My dear, <em>dear<em> daughter, I have received a letter asking for your hand in marriage. I have yet to accept his proposal, but I know the man. He's a good one and will be good for you." He leaned back, frowning at the paper he currently held. "Well… that's not good… Ah, anyway, as I was saying, I'd like to give you time, perhaps maybe you'll find someone of your own choosing. Perhaps you might agree to this man, but I won't yet reveal his identity. It's just something to think about; you are of age, my dear."

"Like Isabella."

"Yes, like Isabe-… So you did hear…" he looked up at me. "Yes… Well, we've just had a slight disagreement. She can't refuse it and neither can I demand that it be revoked. Your mother set up the arrangement, not me." I gazed at him for a long time as he shuffled through his papers and wrote some things down. My mother…. She's the one that arranged it… if Isabella knew…

* * *

><p><em>It was during earlier years, a warm time in summer. The cool breeze wafted off from the ocean, coming further inland than usual. A wonderful day for a picnic. And that's exactly what Rosella Lucia Critolli decided to do. Have a picnic with her two daughters and infant son. Her husband was away on business, so, she was left to herself. She hadn't been very strong since the birth of her son, but she had felt well enough that she had joined her daughters outside in the garden. One of the senior maids had been with her the past several weeks taking care of her, so she joined them, wanting to make sure that the Madam would be alright. Alessia and Isabella had been overjoyed, quickly helping their mother onto a large blanket Maria(the senior maid) had laid out. They were soon fussing over Adrianno(their brother) as their mother watched on, a smile on her lips for the first time in quite some time. <em>

"_Mama, you feel well enough to be out here? Shouldn't you still be in bed?" Isabella, being the older, asked curiously, concerned for her mother's wellbeing. _

"_Yes of-course, dear. It's a wonderful day. The wind called me out, as did the sun. They've missed me so." Rosella smiled at Isabella, patting her cheek. "Thank you for worrying though." Isabella beamed at her mother. She was 10 and Alessia was 8. She felt the need to take care of her little sister because she was older."Alessia, come here."_

"_Hi Mama~!" the little girl beamed up at her mother, who returned it with a much smaller smile. _

"_Hello Darling. Isabella, draw close. Mama's going to tell you girls a story. Alright? Maria. I'll be fine. Please go and take a break." The woman knew not to argue so she curtsied deeply and moved off to take her break. Rosella turned her eyes to her children. "Once, a very long time ago, there was a beautiful princess…"_

_XXXXXXXXXXX _

_It was rainy. The sky was dark. It was a fitting day for the death of the beloved Lady of the Critolli Family. Isabella, still 10 scowled at all the people walking through the halls. They were only here for the food, not her mother. They knew nothing of the woman they were 'grieving' for. _

_Eight years later and Isabella had deemed her younger sister 'worthy' of their mother's story. It had started many years prior. A much younger(and alive) Rosella had been in-love, but her father decided to give her hand in marriage to one Luciano Critolli. Best family and all that. She had despised her father afterward, and refused to even __**talk**__ with her husband. Luciano tried everything he could to just become friends with her, but it wasn't working. _

_One day, she fell ill. The doctors didn't have much hope for her, but Luciano insisted that, as his wife, he would stay with her until she recovered. _

_Or passed away. _

_It was exactly a week later that Rosella regained some of her strength and was able to stay conscious long enough for her to see Luciano asleep in the chair by her bed, his hand holding hers. A maid walked in to change the cloth on her head and had been shocked to find her awake. She had been about to wake Luciano, but Rosella told her not to and asked her to tell her what happened. So the maid, Maria, explained all that had happened and that the master had written a letter to her everyday of her illness thus far; seven. Rosella read the most recent one and asked if her illness had been known and if there had been anyone else to see her. Maria answered that no, no one else had come besides her parents. _

_Rosella, rather upset that her former love had not come to see her during her illness, read her husband's letters._

_And thus, she fell in-love with him. _

_Isabella explained to Alessia that she looked up to their mother and decided that if she was ever put in an arranged marriage, she would never go through with it. She would stay with the man she had found on her own. _

* * *

><p>I stood in-front of the window, my hand resting against the glass. When and if my sister found out, she would be crushed… she had looked up to Mother so much. This would shatter all faith she had. And papa… he could only just watch as she disappeared inside herself.<p>

I just hoped the man papa had chosen would really be good for her. We would meet him tonight for dinner. Isabella was told to come and she couldn't refuse papa, no matter how mad she was at him.

Papa had said I should come too, to met my soon to be brother.

"Miss." Maria stood next to me, her head bowed slightly, hands clasped in-front of her. She was about my Papa's age, maybe a little older with graying hair. "Miss, dinner is prepared. The Master has bid you to come down." She started down the hallway and I followed quickly after her.

"Maria, Maria did you see who it was? Do we know him?" Maria knew of my sister's love. She looked over her shoulder at me and I saw the light in her eyes.

"It's not my place, Miss…"

We knew him. A friend. Someone we liked. Perhaps it was Daniele, Stefano's brother? Both he and Isabella were about the same age.

"Come, Miss. The Master is waiting." We travelled down the hallway, soon coming upon the stairs. Maria left me then and I descended them alone.

I was surprised to see Lorenzo DiCuccio standing in the foyer. He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, then returned his attention to my Papa and Isabella. Isabella's face was carefully blank, but I saw the light in her eyes as well. Papa noticed me and beckoned me closer. I obeyed. "Alessia, this is Lorenzo. Lorenzo, my younger daughter." Lorenzo smiled at me, nodding his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Miss Critolli." We knew each other already.

I gave a curtsy, like mother taught me before she died. "An honor to meet the man that will soon become my sister's husband." He smile grew a bit. Papa signaled Lorenzo's father over and they walked into the next room, talking. All was quiet for a moment or so until they were out of earshot.

Then Isabella fell into his arms, crying openly. He held her close.

Lorenzo was Isabella's love and Isabella was Lorenzo's love. Mama had known… somehow, Mama had known that they would grow up and love each other. She had planned it all.

* * *

><p>Gyaaaaaah that was so loooong!<p>

I don't know what I did here, but I had to give a bit of background and I couldn't just leave Isabella all unhappy and stuff! It would've killed me inside!

Don't worry. We'll get back to Vongola Primo soon. Just gotta clear up the rest of this mess in the next chapter and lay the groundwork for their next meeting~! *wiggles eyebrows*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me and never shall.

* * *

><p>It was sometime later when Papa and Signore DiCuccio returned. By then, Isabella and Lorenzo were seated on the sofa, on opposite sides of-course so Papa wouldn't get the wrong idea. I myself was seated at the window, gazing out at the garden. I hadn't noticed before, but the flowers were in bloom, casting the outside in a different kind of light. A beautiful light. "Isabella." Papa smiled at her. "We've come to an agreement, Signore DiCuccio and I." Isabella blinked clutching the material of her skirt lightly.<p>

"An agreement, Papa?"

"Yes. Given a week, if you and the younger Signore DiCuccio still dislike the idea of marriage to the other, the elder Signore DiCuccio and I have agreed to revoke the betrothal. Agreed?" Papa's eyes told me he only wanted what was best for Isabella. That is why he wasn't forcing her into it like others of her status would have been. He really was such a caring Papa…

"Signore Critolli. From what little conversation I've had with Signorina Critolli—ah, the both of them, Signore—I feel that we would get along. But yes. I agree to this arrangement. Signorina Isabella?" Isabella gave a slight nod.

"I will agree to this arrangement." Lorenzo rose from the sofa, taking her hand gently in his. He smiled.

"Then, _arrivederci_, Signorina Critolli, until the morrow." Isabella held his gaze and I noticed Papa biting his lip. Apparently so did Signore DiCuccio.

"Renzo, we'll be off now." His voice was strong, but I heard the hint of the smile there. I suppose he had known who the young lady his son had been seeing. It would make sense, after-all. Lorenzo was his only son. He would keep an eye on him. Lorenzo smiled a bit wider at Isabella before releasing her hand and striding over to where his father stood waiting.

* * *

><p>It was the next day. I had decided to spend it in the graden, surrounded by the sights, sounds, and smells that wafted from the multitude of foliage. Many of Mama's roses were in full bloom now. It was a beautiful sight and I felt as if she was still here, just around the corner tending to one of her precious plants. Maria told me once that Mama valued her roses very highly. More than jewels for, as Mama had said, jewels had no life in them. They were just rocks after-all. Plants had life and taking care of life was a great responsibility. One Mama had enjoyed very much. I had always known that Mama had loved them. She had often brought me, just a child, into the garden so she could tend to the little green plants that were just starting to poke through the dirt.<p>

"Alessia!" The birds that were bathing in a nearby puddle were startled and flew up into the sky, wheeling away quickly at the sound of a possible predator. I turned my gaze to the double doors that had led me out here, to the garden. In the doorway stood a rather excited looking Stefano while his brother, Daniele, an older and more mature version of Stefano, stood behind him.

"Alessia. It's been sometime since I saw you last." Daniele greeted me quietly while he held his brother back. Why would he need to hold Stefano back?

"Yes, I suppose it has, hasn't it? Please, come and sit." I indicated to the bench beside my own. Daniele nodded. "We must speak, for it has been sometime since we have last seen each other. I must say, I wasn't expecting you today, else I would have prepared myself in a better fashion." I now rather regretted my choice of wearing my simple blue calico dress.

"There's no need to go through trouble for us. It is as though you are family, Alessia. There's no need." Daniele was much calmer and quieter than his younger sibling. He was much more mature and handled difficult situations with such a grace that even surprised my father. I smiled at him.

"Tell me, Daniele. What honor do I have of seeing you today? Are you not busy with the affairs of your estate? Or is something the matter?" Typically, Daniele didn't have time to make social calls. He was always occupied with his late father's estate, his estate now I suppose. Also making sure Teresa, his younger sister, didn't go wandering off as she was liable to do on occasion. She was quite a restless soul.

Daniele gave a smile. "Am I that easy to see through? We heard that one of the Critollis it going to be married. We came to offer our congratulations and good wishes to the bride." I gazed out at the wide expanse of grass.

"Yes... I'm to gain a brother and a sister through this marriage, did you know? I've never had an older brother... And a can't imagine any other sister than Isabella. It'll be... interesting to see how it all works out."

"That's wonderful, Alessia."

"Yes. I know Isabella will be so happy with him, so that puts my mind at ease." A silence passed and I glanced over at them. Stefano was frowning and Daniele was looking up at the sky. "Is something the matter?"

"Isabella, you say?"

"Why yes. Isabella is to be marr- Ah, correction. Might be married to Lorenzo DiCuccio. Isn't it grand?" Daniele rose fluidly from his seat, easily towering over me.

"Excuse me, Alessia, while I go and congratulate my dear friend. Brother, stay and give Alessia good compnay." And before I could even offer to show him the way to where she was, he was already at the door to my home, disappearing into it. I blinked at his sudden disappearance and the silence that insued. Stefano, who would usually be speaking rapidly to me by now, was still, gazing out at the garden.

"Oh... Well then. Stefano. How have you been?" I looked over at him as he turned his attention away from the flora. "Did you enjoy yourself at Signore Capro's party the night before last?"

"Very much so. Though I was greatly disappointed that I had not been able to dance with you. But I did hear that you did in-fact dance...?" I smiled, nodding.

"It was interesting, the dance I mean. It was the first time that I had gone with someone other than a dear friend or family member."

"The gentleman—I'm afraid I didn't qute catch his name—was pleasant company, I'm right in assuming?" He was oddly formal with me today. Which wasn't like him.

"Nor do I know his name. But yes. He was good company." He turned fully to me then, a deep frown marring his features. He looked as though... angry? But that would make no sense. There was no need or cause for anger.

"You do not know his name, yet still you danced with him?" Now he was being positively ridiciuolus and I couldn't help but to laugh at his behavior.

"Come now, Stefano! You sound like my Papa! Many women there danced with men they did not know! Why should I not do the same? It is not as though I will ever see this man again or marry him for that matter." He didn't shift his gaze from mine and I slowly started to feel uncomfortable. "Stefano...?"

"Forgive me, Alessia. I just worry for you is all. Nothing more." I smiled softly, patting his hand.

"There is no need for worrying. Nothing ill will come of this."

* * *

><p>"Papa?" I had been looking around for my father since the Capellos had left. That had been shortly after dinner. It was now almost time for supper. Maria had told me to try the garden. Papa had a habit of going to the garden in the afternoon sometimes.<p>

He wasn't there.

Our home was by no means small, but there were bigger out there. It was actually fairly difficult to find one person in the house. Isabella said it was easy, but I would beg to differ. So, I tried the next most obvious places; Mama's room, the dining hall, Isabella's room(which she wasn't in), the foyer—in-case someone came to discuss business with Papa—and then finally his study.

He was in his study, asleep, papers scattered on the floor. "Oh, Papa…" He gave a snort. I moved quietly to his desk, picking up the fallen papers and stacking them lightly on the corner of his desk. Papa would put them in order later. Reaching out, a shook his shoulder lightly. "Papa… Come on, Papa. You must wake up. Papa, you can't sleep right now…" I shook him a little harder and he gave another snort before opening his eyes slowly.

"Mngh, Rosella, Darling…?" He looked up blearily.

"No, Papa. Alessia." A noise in the back of his throat and he sat up in his chair, yawning loudly.

"Ah, yes, of-course. Alessia. What can I do for you, dear?" I smiled. Papa also had a habit of sleeping at the oddest times.

"I've was wondering where Isabella was. I asked Maria, but she said she didn't know. I thought that was odd, so I've been trying to find you." He stretched his arms above his head, yawning again, then rubbing at his eyes. "Don't you think that's odd, Papa?" he shuffled through some of the papers on his desk as he stood up.

"She's making wedding preparations at the DiCuccio's. Ah, almost time for supper. Join me, dear?" he held out his arm, which I accepted.

"Wedding preparations? She accepted Lorenzo?"

"Yes, of-course darling. They've gotten along so well since they were introduced, and the boy asked her shortly before supper to be his bride. She accepted. I find that odd, but I'm happy for her. I know she wouldn't accept anyone unless she was sure about them, isn't that right?"

"Exactly." He smiled, satisfied, as we moved down the staircase to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>"Alessia!" My stomach lurched and my eyes shot open. The ceiling was suddenly a lot closer than I last remembered, but then I fell back onto the mattress. I sat up quickly, searching for the source of the sudden bird-like sensation only to see Isabella and Teresa grinning at me. come to think of it, they were grinning exactly like that crazy man had been before he… I shook my head, clearing it of those thoughts.<p>

"S-sister, T-teresa…. So nice to see you… so early in the morning…" a yawn escaped my lips and I covered my mouth quickly. "Please excuse me." Isabella paid me no mind. Somehow, she was already dressed. And it was so early! I hadn't seen her when she came in last night, for I had already been asleep. She was excited, as far as I could tell right now anyway.

"Alessia! Me and Renzo are engaged!" she shrieked, Teresa laughing beside her. Why was Teresa even here?

"That's great, Isabella! I'm happy for you!"

"Now you hurry up and get engaged to Stefano!" Teresa added, still laughing. Isabella fell back on my bed, clasping her hands to her chest. I tried to politely ignore Teresa's remark.

"Oh, Alessia! It's just so wonderful! Being engaged! I feel so light! I feel so happy!" She gave a happy sigh and I smiled, sliding off my bed.

"I am truly happy for you, my sister. Now if you'll excuse me while I get dressed?" I gave them a look and they giggled like young girls, rushing out of my room and closing the door behind them. I gazed around me at the suddenly silent room. They had filled it with sound, but without them… it suddenly felt empty.

Hurry up and get engaged to Stefano? I laugh at the thought. Stefano had clearly stated not two years ago that he would never marry me for I was his best friend in the world. Strange, yes, for a boy to be friends with a girl, but it was of no matter. He didn't feel that way for me. And nor did I feel that way for him. But I suppose… if he asked me…

I shook the thoughts away, moving to my wardrobe, preparing myself for the day ahead. No doubt it would be filled with who to and who not to invite to Isabella and Lorenzo's engagement party, as Papa put it. Most likely relatives of all kinds, friends, Papa and Signore DiCuccio's business acquaintances, Isabella's school friends. And then of-course possible suitors for me. Papa had suddenly decided last night at dinner that I should begin thinking about marriage. He said he would invite some young men from good families that he had heard talk of.

Of-course I agreed. Papa was only looking out for me. I couldn't refuse his simple request. That would be rude. I also heard him murmur to himself about a Vongola? Perhaps a new business leader he had met at Signore Capro's party. He had talked about inviting him, seeing what his ideals were.

I said nothing, for I knew Papa was slowly starting to age. It wouldn't be uncommon for him to start talking of nonsense things. I didn't want to think of him as becoming old, but it happened, sadly. And with age came the… unusual peculiarities. Unfortunately. Mama's death had also taken a toll on him, so it would be only natural for him to begin to act this way. I just wish there was something I could do.

"Alessia! Are you finished yet?"

"A-ah! Not quite!" I hurriedly dressed, not wanting Isabella to wait for me.

* * *

><p>Well. I didn't get Primo in here, but I mentioned him. Does that count? Of-course, Alessia didn't understand what her father meant when he spoke of 'the Vongola's ideals'. How is she really to know? Anyway, the party will be the next chapter. Primo will be in it, I promise.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: KHR! Does not belong to me and never shall. Sad, I know.

* * *

><p>"Mistress! Please! Away from the windows!" Annabella shrieked, hands flying up to her face quickly as she rushed across the room. I had only wanted to look out over the grounds from the balcony… that was all… "Mistress! You could have been hurt! You must be careful!" she chided me, leading me away. Maria turned the corner then, passing by my room. Annabella was to help me get dressed, but I was fully capable of doing <em>that<em> myself. I saw no need for her help.

"Annabella…" Maria raised a brow. As a senior member of the staff, she had authority over almost everyone. Annabella quickly gave a curtsy. "Mistress. You're prepared?" I smiled at her, a strained smile.

"Yes. Annabella was much help." Maria gave a nod.

"With me then, mistress." I excused myself from our paranoid staff, moving quickly to Maria. She indicated to the hallway. We were going downstairs. "Annabella's daughter fell from a window." She said quietly. "She blames herself because she was the one who left it unlocked and partially opened. Her daughter was four years old." I was silent. I knew something had happened to her, but I had just thought maybe she had cut herself on a broken window once before… "And so, she has a slight fear of them. Try to put up with her. She means well."

"Si."

"Come, Alessia. Your family awaits you." Maria smiled at me, patting down my hair and then pointing to the stairs. "You're to make a grand entrance. Go easy on the young men, dear. They'll be all over you tonight, so, attempt to keep your composure, agreed?"

"Agreed." She turned and returned the way she came, most likely to console Annabella. I took a deep intake of air, straightening my shoulders and holding my head high.

If Papa wanted me to make a grand entrance suitable of a lady, I would do my best to fulfill his wishes.

* * *

><p>"Alessia…" I smiled over at Stefano. He was like everyone else here, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Sadly.<p>

"Stefano. You're well?" He shook himself and straightened.

"Quite. Yourself? Walk with me." I took his offered arm, walking amidst the crowd with him. Unsurprisingly, Isabella was with Lorenzo, holding onto his arm tightly. Teresa wasn't that far from the couple, talking with some of the young ladies we knew, giggling with them at the two.

"I could be better." He frowned, about to speak, but I added quickly, "But I'm doing good. Isabella has just been… a bit too excited as of late. This whole 'wedding' business is quite tiring." The frown receded slightly, but I still saw it. "Well. Daniele. How is Daniele?"

"Daniele is fine." I nodded, letting the silence take over. These past few days… he's been acting very strangely. I still haven't quite figured out why, but… He seems angry. Upset.

A tightening of his hand that was resting on my arm. It didn't hurt, but it was a bit uncomfortable. "Um, Stefano… That kind of hurts…" The weight disappeared.

"Forgive me. I just… saw someone with whom I don't quite get along with." Well. This is a bit awkward. I looked out at the people we passed. "Alessia…"

"Oh, there's my father. Shall we meet up again later, Stefano?" I spoke quickly, spotting my father beckoning me over. Stefano gave a nod.

"Later, then." He released my arm and I moved over to my father. Papa patted the top of my head, his eyes sad.

"Papa?"

"Did Maria pick out the dress, Alessia?" his voice was quiet. I almost had to strain to hear him over the voices surrounding us.

"Si, papa. Maria picked it out. Why?" He just smiled, resting his hand on my cheek.

"Alessia, go out and dance. You positively glowed when you danced with that young man at the Capro's. Alright?" I didn't quite want to leave him by his self, but what could I do?

"Alright, Papa." He smiled, turning away and talking with some of the men nearby. He needed to be watched. Intently. So I sought out Isabella. She had been wanting to talk with me this whole evening, but I hadn't been in the mood to discuss how amazing Lorenzo was at the time. I wasn't in the mood to now, but I wanted her to watch Papa. "Isabella…?" my voice wasn't heard over Teresa's high-pitched laugh. I tapped her shoulder. "Isabella? A word?"

"Alessia! Hello!" she gushed, clasping my hands tightly in her own. "How've you been faring tonight? I thought I saw that mysterious blonde here… but then again-"

"Please watch papa." She stopped talking, looking over at our father. He was laughing at something that someone had said. She looked back at me. "Please. He was upset when he spoke with me." Isabella drew back, her expression even.

"Because you're wearing mama's dress and you look exactly like mama. Didn't you know?" Well. That would explain it. She shook her head. "Don't worry about him. He'll be okay. But I'll keep an eye on him. Now." Her eyes lit up and I slowly started to back away. "About that blonde—Aha! There he is!" She pointed excitedly into the crowd and I turned to see…

Nothing. I did see Daniele talking with Elisa de la Fuent, but that's all. No blonde.

"Isabella…"

"He moved. People tend to do that. Now." She grinned at me and grabbed my wrist before I could escape. "Go forth into the world, little sister!" and she released my wrist, giving me a hard push forward into the mess of people. I almost lost my balance as I was thrust forward.

Scratch 'almost'. I did. I was waiting for the floor, but oddly enough... I felt something relatively hard, but definitely not the floor. I've fallen on the floor before as a child and it was much harder.

"Signorina. You may open your eyes now." A voice told me gently.

Ah. That's why I hadn't felt the floor. Someone caught me before I fell.

I straightened up quickly, looking down as I curtsied. "P-please excuse me. Um, I ha-haven't quite gotten used to, um, the, uh, shoes! Yes, new shoes…" Great. Now I'm rattling on.

"Of-course." Well. He wasn't laughing at me. Yet. I looked up quickly.

"Please excuse me. Sorry to have bothered you." It was the same man from before. The blonde Isabella had gone on about. A red-head stood behind him, gazing at me curiously. His friend. From before too. I smiled uneasily, backing away. Before I could totally turn around, something flew into me. A small body, a shock of brown hair, an uneven tie, shoes undone, teary gray eyes.

"L-l-lena!" Sadly, Mattia followed Stefano's example and called me Lena. "Leon's being mean to me!" he wailed. I quickly crouched down, not wanting him to attract a scene.

"Shh, it's alright. Where's Leon now?" His face was turned down in a deep pout and he pointed to his right. And there stood his twin, glaring at him. "Leon."

"I did not. He's just lyin'." Leon moved forward, pulling on the sleeve of my dress. "He's lyin', Lena." Of-course, Leon followed Stefano's example too. I stood up and they looked up at me. By now, I had forgotten the blonde and his friend, not even noticing that they were watching me while I handled the children.

"Leon. You're lying again. Don't pick on your brother. Mattia. Be strong. Next time, ignore him. Ah, Leon, don't even think about arguing." The child closed his mouth and crossed his arms, looking away. "Now. Where's Flora? Wasn't she-" a tug on the back of my dress and the little girl looked up with me with big brown eyes. The twins were nine. Flora was their younger sister. She smiled up at me. She was small for her age, looking about four instead of seven. "Hello. Did you go and see Isabella?" she nodded. "Alright. Let's go find Maria." I held out my hand for her and she gripped it tightly. "Mattia, Leon. Come on." The two followed me, one willingly and the other reluctantly. "Really, haven't I told you two to get along at parties? Everytime…" I sighed and Flora giggled. "Oho? You think that's funny, little one?" She covered her mouth with her free hand, shaking her head seriously.

"No, Lena."

"OW! Lena! He hit me!" Mattia yelped, gripping my leg tightly and glaring at his brother. I released Flora's hand to grab Leon's and then Mattia's in my other hand. Sadly, this was almost routine by now. I crouched down once again, gazing at the two seriously. Mattia was frowning at his brother from the corner of his eye. "He hit me, Lena…"

"Leon. What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked him calmly.

"Sorry, Mattia." He didn't mean it.

"Leon. Mattia. What did I tell you two about fighting?"

"To not to." I nodded at their answer. And yet these still do…

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance…?" I looked up to see Daniele smiling down at me. He held Flora in his arms. I rose, still holding the boys' hands.

"Daniele, I never thought you'd come." I looked back at the boys. Leon stuck his tongue out at Mattia. "I saw that." He looked the other way quickly. Daniele ruffled Mattia's hair.

"To the nursery?"

"To Maria." The children looked up at me pitifully. "Sorry. If you could behave-"

"We'll behave! We promise!" both said at once. "And I won't hit him no more!" Leon added. I thought it over.

"Well… if you _promise_…" they nodded. "Daniele?"

"If they promise, I suppose we could let them stay, _if_ they promise to behave. You promise, right?"

"We promise!" I released their hands and they darted away. Daniele let Flora down and she followed after them quickly. They soon disappeared from sight.

"Well. That solves that problem. Ah! Teresa!" Daniele spotted his sister and she waved back wildly.

"Hi Darling! I missed you~!" she called, gaining laughter from her friends. Daniele left me in favor of watching his sister so she didn't wander off or upset anyone. And so I was left alone. I left out a sigh. Motherhood. How could some people do it? They weren't even my kids. They just felt the need to come to me instead of their aunt, their legal guardian. But still. I loved them dearly.

"Ah, I haven't seen you in forever!" I turned at the sound of the voice, seeing Mirella, one of my friends. She smiled softly at me. "The children. Such handfuls. Sad they're orphans too… Ah, did I tell you?" it was then I noticed her hand resting against the slight bulge of her stomach. She had gotten married last year. "Why, Alfonso is just so overjoyed at the news!" she laughed and I gave her a hug.

"That's great, Mirella!" her smile grew and she eyed me curiously.

"So, any idea of when _you'll _get married?" Ah. My favorite subject. Marriage.

"No. And I won't dwell on it." She raised her hands up, moving away.

"Alright, darling. Whatever you say." She moved away and once again I was alone. I was alone way too often lately. If I remembered correctly, there were tables set up along the walls. So. Begins the journey to aforementioned tables.

* * *

><p>Movement across the floor. The flurry of skirts. Voices mingled with music. I watched it all is it passed me by. I had no problem with sitting there the rest of the night and having no obligation to dance or talk with those people. I've already talked with too many today. Obviously, some others had the same idea I did. Some men, only a little older than me, were seated at some of the tables some distance away from me. They seemed familiar, but… I know many people due to my father. Most likely I knew them from some of his business dealings. I adjusted my skirts about me. They were talking and, if I was right in assuming, glancing over at me every now and again. There were only three of them, but I noticed a light haired man sitting alone at the next table. They would turn to him on occasion and talk with him. He would answer with a nod or a shake of the head. And then the one who seemed closest in age to me pulled out… were those sticks?<p>

They were drawing sticks, as odd as it seemed. The dark haired one, the foreign one, the young man close in age to me, and even the light haired man took one. Reluctantly, I noticed, and then he glared at the man with green hair. The one closest in age to me. Perhaps younger.

And then one stood up, rising and making his way over to me. Why me? I have no idea. Dark hair, honey colored eyes. Tall. Some sort of bandage over the bridge of his nose. Most likely a priest, if his clothes were anything to go by. And why me? I still have yet to even understand _why_ me specifically. He was a few feet away from me when he smiled. I returned it politely. "May I join you?" He indicated to the many empty chairs around me. His voice was raised a bit to be heard over the noise that was Isabella's engagement celebration. But at a normal level, it would be quieter, calmer.

"Certainly, Father." It felt odd to be referring to some barely older than my sister as 'Father'. He seated himself, resting his hands in his lap. It was quiet for some time before either of us said anything. "Um… What can I do for you, Father?" Still odd.

"Huh? Oh, my name is Knuckle, how rude of my not to introduce myself." I restrained myself. A priest named 'Knuckle'? Sounded more like someone who fought than prayed.

"Then what can I do for you today, Father…Knuckle?" I had to pause so I wouldn't burst out laughing. Mama and Papa had never prepared me for this sort of situation.

"Just… Knuckle is fine. It's really nothing of any importance, but I must admit we—I've—been curious about you since I saw you at the party a few days ago. Even now more so when I saw how you handled the children. You must love them and your husband very much." I just stared at him. He seemed embarrassed, upset. He wasn't looking at me now, no eye-contact. And what's this about my husband…?

"I'm not married." His brows shot up and I realized what he had been getting at. "A-ah, it's not like that! I'm their, um, nanny! I take care of them while their aunt is busy!" He let out a soft breath.

"I-I see…" Well. This is awkward, even if he was a priest.

"M-my name is Alessia. It's a pleasure to, uh, meet you, Knuckle." A change of topic would be good right about now. He seemed to have the same idea and he looked back at me.

"Yes. It's a curious thing, is it not? A young lady as yourself, not married, but caring for children not her own. Ah, you're engaged then?" Funny. That's what my own Papa thought to. Since when was it a Father's duty to know everything about someone they didn't even know? But then again… I had to answer. He was a man of God after-all.

"No, I'm not engaged." And hopefully, that would close the topic at hand. He nodded, rising from his seat. Perhaps five minutes we had been together.

"It's been a pleasure talking with you, Signorina, but I'm afraid I must depart. I feel that we'll meet again." I nodded and he turned to return to his friends. The blonde and the red-head appeared shortly after he sat down. The blonde—I really would have to find out his name—caught my gaze and smiled lightly. I quickly averted my eyes. I noticed that they all stopped talking and listened intently when knuckle spoke to them. They all moved forward or leaned in to hear.

* * *

><p>"Alessia…" I looked up at Isabella. She was frowning. "My sister, shouldn't you be, oh, I don't know, <em>dancing<em>? With a certain blonde man?" I smiled innocently.

"Which blonde man, exactly? There are many here, Isabella." Her eyes narrowed and she pointed furiously over at the group in which a _certain_ blonde man was conversing with.

"_**That**_ blonde man, sister. The one whose arms you positively _melted_ into earlier!" my cheeks reddened and by now her furious pointing had attracted their attention. They were gazing over at us curiously. I pulled her arms down, hissing at her.

"I-isabella! Please! Do not make a scene!" she raised a brow. Yet, before she could answer, a wail cut through the air, silencing everything.

"LEEENNNAAAAAA!" the crowd parted and the small body rocketed into me for the second time that night. He was crying profoundly, gripping my skirts tightly. "Lena! Flora and Leon are hurt! That man's hurting them!"

My heart stopped right then and there, but my body moved of its own accord. It apparently didn't care if it was proper or not to lift my skirts higher than usual so I could full-out _run_ to the doors of my home. No one else had moved until I was already flinging the doors open.

Quiet whimpering greeted me as I descended the stairs, Mattia followed behind me quickly. There, near the bottom, Leon laid unmoving, his body bruised and bloodied. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that he would never get up. I saw Flora then. She was held up by her thin neck, small hands grasping onto the single one of her assailer. Dark hair, dark eyes. Not ill-dressed, nor well-dressed. Most likely a merchant whose business did well. His hair was sleek and shiny. Most likely in need of a good wash. A crooked smile was beamed my way. Sinister. A thin moustache lined his upper lip.

"So the children are the weak point to the Critolli Family of Italy." He seemed obviously proud of himself. Hurting innocent children…

"Please… please put her down…" my voice was quieter than I expected. His grin only grew at my apparent distress.

"So the little mouse of Critolli will protect the Family all by herself?" his grip around Flora tightened and she cried out.

"Please! Stop! You're hurting her!" I moved forward, Mattia gripping my dress and moving with me.

"Alessia, stop!" I looked up at my Papa standing at the top of the stairs. The man gave a laugh, not unlike the man who had… not unlike the crazy man I hadn't encountered years ago. He simply dropped flora to the ground, the child crumbling there and laying unmoving, like her brother. My Papa was angry. "You who causes my Family harm, Verdelli, will pay the price in full." The man just continued smiling.

"So, I drew out the mighty Critolli Family! How wonderful!" Light reflected off the metal of the sleek pistol he pulled out from inside his jacket. If I remember correctly, I was in this same situation only but a few years ago. A crazy man had come into the mansion and had threatened to shoot me. He didn't though.

He shot himself.

And now, here I was yet again, a gun leveled at me. "It looks like I can do some damage to my Family's enemy!" I stood still, barely daring to breathe. "Say your prayers, Miss."

"You wish harm to Vongola's Ally?" a soft voice breathed. "You do deliberate harm to an innocent woman and children?" The man froze, gun still aimed for me.

"V…vongola?"

"You've drawn many more problems into this situation than you had originally planned." Who this man was, I knew not. I didn't dare turn around, for fear that my movement would set him off and shoot. "End this peacefully, man of Verdelli." The man's smile grew more into that of a maniac's.

"If I can do harm to Vongola _and_ Critolli, then I don't care what happens to me!" He brought his other hand up to steady the gun, cocking back the hammer. Mattia moved bravely in-front of me, arms spread wide, tears coursing down his face. He stood tall.

"Don't you hurt Miss Alessia!"

A shot rang out. A body fell to the ground. A scream.

* * *

><p>WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Cliff-hanger.<p>

I know. Ya'll are gonna hate me. I know.

BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE!

Ah, well, this is what I have right now. I don't know when I'll be able to update because my laptop got a virus so it's being fixed right now. I'm using my mom's which my brother also uses. So we have to share. It might be some time before I update again, on this or my One Piece story. Try not to be too mad, okay?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me and never shall.

* * *

><p>The room was dark and cool, the heavy velvet curtains drawn against the bright light of day, sending the room into perpetual darkness. The child laid still on the bed, a damp rag on his forehead. Cuts that marked his face were already beginning to scab, leaving a possible chance of scarring. Ugly yellow bruises marked his arms and torso.<p>

The door cracked open, shedding a small sliver of light on the floor. Maria stood there silently, a shallow porcelain bowl in her hands, half filled with water. Her face was blank as she moved into the room, closing the door behind her. She settled down on the chair next to the bed, going through the task of changing her nephew's bandages, then taking a new rag and soaking it in the water, changing the one of his forehead. He stared up silently at the ceiling.

"Today…" Maria paused, clearing her throat. "Today, the young mistress took Floriana out into the garden to tend to the flowers. She's been getting better quite fast." Leon said nothing, just continued to stare at the ceiling. Maria knew he wouldn't speak to her of these trivial things. He just wanted to know what had happened to his brother.

She wouldn't know how to answer him. "Well. Get some rest, Leon. I'll be in later with your supper." She rose, taking the bowl with her. She had just reached the door, her hand brushing against the handle when he spoke.

"Where's Mattia?" and she fell silent. How could she tell him his brother was…? He would only blame himself for what had happened. She knew that much. "Auntie. You talk of Flora, but never of Mattia."

"Rest, Leon. I'll be in later." And she left him.

* * *

><p>"Leon…?" the child didn't move as I pushed open the door with my hip, balancing the tray carefully. "Leon, its time for supper. Are you hungry?"<p>

"What happened to Mattia? Tell me, Alessia. Auntie won't. He's dead, isn't he? That's why you won't speak of him." I looked over at him sadly. "I was right…"

"No… no, he's not dead. I promise." he looked over at me and I noticed the tears.

"I just want to see him, Lena…" I crossed the room, setting down the tray and sitting next to him, gripping his hand tightly.

"Believe me. So does he. But you have to wait for a bit. He's busy right now. Give him a few days, alright?" He nodded. "Good. Now, you have to eat your supper, Leon, otherwise you won't ever get stronger."

"To protect Mattia and Flora." He gazed at me head-on, daring me to say that he couldn't. I smiled, picking up the broth Maria had made specially for him. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, pulling away.

"Well, Leon, the first step is _eating all of this_." He stared at it and me for a long time before gulping.

"R-right…"

* * *

><p>I was walking toward the garden when Papa stopped me in the hall. "Alessia, my dear!" he smiled, pulling me into a hug. I was beyond confused, but returned the embrace.<p>

"Papa, what a pleasant surprise!" Odd. Wasn't he supposed to be going through a new business transaction with a… Vongola was it? Or was his name Vangol? Regardless. I smiled slightly. "Aren't you busy, Papa?"

"Too busy to see my lovely daughter? What kind of a father do you take me for?"

"A-ah, that's not what I meant! Busy with work!" he shook his head and started walking, his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I walked with him. "Aren't you, Papa?"

"Of-course, my dear." It was quiet for a few minutes as we walked. I was wondering what he was getting at when he spoke again, his voice even, the tone when he was discussing a business proposition. "Alessia. I have a favor I have to ask of you. Could you perhaps do this task for me?" he looked over at me and I nodded. "Thank you, dear. I have this letter here," he pulled out the envelope, showing it to me, "That needs to be delivered to a business acquaintance of mine. To complete a deal. I can't go, so, you're the only one I trust."

"Of-course Papa." Papa didn't typically ask me to do things, important things, for him anymore. I'd be more than happy to take care of this. He beamed at me, something he also hadn't done in quite some time.

"Thank you, my dear! I knew I could count on you!" he handed me the letter and began to escort me down the hall.

"Ah, Papa, pray tell, who is it for?" The smile stayed on his face, but his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Just… a business acquaintance of mine, nothing more. It's a half-day's ride to his home. You'll be fine, I'm right in guessing?"

"Of-course Papa. I'll head to the stables now and have Bernando ready the carriage. Excuse me, Papa." I kissed his cheek lightly, moving down the hall.

"Alessia, hold dear," he said as I almost reached the archway of the staircase. I looked back at him, my face obviously showing my curiosity. "By all means. Take Ebony." I blinked. Ebony…? A smile broke out across my face and I bit my lip, being the lady I was raised to be.

"Thank you, Father." I bowed my head, changing my course to my room.

* * *

><p>"Master, I can't seem to find the young mistress." Maria was wringing her hands nervously, standing in the doorway as Luciano was reading the newspaper.<p>

"She went to visit a friends'. Something important." Maria didn't doubt that, but that wasn't what worried her.

"B-but sir, the carriage is not in use." It wasn't her place to tell him what was and what wasn't, but she cared for Alessia as if she was her own daughter. Luciano looked up from the paper.

"Oh? Oh yes. I let her take Ebony."

Well. _That_ made the poor woman snap. _Everyone_ knew Ebony was uncontrollable. For Lord's sake he _bit_ people for no other reason than that they were within 6 feet of him!

"YOU WHAT? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? SHE'S GONNA BE KILLED!" Luciano watched curiously as she ran shrieking from the room, calling for the guards, the army, the cavalry, her husband.

"Hm. Wonder what set her off? …oh well." And he returned to reading the paper.

* * *

><p>"Boss. A messenger hawk." G. caught the attention of his Boss, who looked up from the document he was reading. The blonde nodding, telling him to go on. "A messenger from Critolli will be here within the night." The red-head stated. The blonde set the document down.<p>

"Then we shall welcome him accordingly, won't we?"

"As you wish, Primo." The man bowed his head, exiting to set everything up for their guest. The blonde leaned back in his chair, turning to gaze at the far window if his office.

"So the Critolli have answered…" he smiled lightly, shaking himself from his slight trance to return to his paper work.

* * *

><p>G., Ugetsu, and Knuckle stood at the ready as they saw, in the distance, a rider approaching on a pure black, rather large looking stallion. Lampo had said he had something to attend to, so he couldn't greet their guest. Not that G. cared. The brat would've just complained about waiting.<p>

The horse's hooves kicked up dust as him and its rider slowly came closer and closer to the Vongola mansion. G. stood with arms crossed over his chest. The rider looked young, that's what G. could tell from this distance. Dark brown breeches tucked into boots. A white, loose button-down. A dark brown cap adorned his head, blonde wisps of hair and his bangs loose and fluttering from the wind of their speed. A young and skinny boy. Didn't look much older than 16 at the most. Wonderful. They sent a child to deliver a message from Critolli.

G. shook his head, moving forward as the horse slowed, rearing. The boy had excellent riding skills, he had to admit, to be able to stay seated on the tall, bulky stallion while it reared up. Ugetsu smiled as the boy settled the beast, sitting up straight and gazing at them with clear eyes. Knuckle thought he saw something familiar about him, but he brushed off the feeling. G. stopped about ten feet away as the boy dropped from the saddle. "You're the member of Critolli?"

The boy gazed at him, a slight smile on his face. "I'm a member of Critolli." G. snorted, starting to walk back to the Vongola headquarters.

"Ugetsu. Show him the stables. Take him to see Primo later." The boy looked curiously at the red-head, but then shifted his gaze to the foreign man. Ugetsu smiled, indicating that he should follow him.

"Please excuse my friend for his behavior. It isn't common to see someone quite so young in a Family." The blonde blinked but shrugged and followed. "I am Asari Ugetsu." The boy was quiet for a moment before he answered with his own name.

"I am Adriano."

"It's good to meet you, Adriano-san."

"As to you, Signore Ugetsu."

* * *

><p>Okay. So. I'm alittle late in updating this. I also apologize that it's short. Sorry~ Anywho, I only got Primo in here, but they didn't meet and all that jazz. Poor Primo… Soo, yea. I don't know if I've dropped this hint yet, but Adriano was Luciano's son. Luciano is Alessia's father, thus Adriano is Alessia's younger brother. Woo. So, yea. Thanks for reading, please review and like that. Ciao~<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me and never shall.

* * *

><p>Ugetsu stole glances at the boy as he led him to the stables. The beast he was able to seemingly control so easily was even taller then he himself. Black coat and mane, a scarlet colored bit and bridle, the saddle laced with scarlet colored leather as well. The horse's eyes were coal black and looked at him angrily. As if, though, a horse could look angry. He noticed the boy wasn't as old as he had originally appeared. Not sixteen. He seemed younger. But if he looked closely, older.<p>

Odd.

"Signore, is there something you need to ask?" the boy asked politely, gazing at the Japanese man with clear blue eyes, showing no ill toward the man's occasional glances. Ugetsu smiled slightly, found out.

"There's just something about you, Adriano-san… Ah, here we are. I'm sure your horse will be fine for the time being, until you've finished your business with Primo. Shall we leave your hand guns here? We wouldn't want them to hurt anyone." The man's smile was so kind and sincere that the boy was having a problem with figuring out it he was right in the head. He stole a quick glance to his saddlebags, wondering how he had noticed them.

"Of-course, Signore." Well. He doubted he would need them here anyway.

"And, of-course, you can change into more comfortable clothing in the wash room. I'll make sure no one comes in. That's acceptable, correct?" Again, his smile was so opposite his words that they boy was no thoroughly convinced that he was a psychic. Adriano shook his head, laughing.

"I better stop the charade then, shouldn't I, Signore?"

"Whatever you wish. It's of no problem to me." Ugetsu indicated to the door at the end of the aisle and the boy grabbed the saddle bags, disappearing in and closing the door behind him. Ugetsu gave a single look to the horse before turning his gaze back to their headquarters.

Their messenger was not as he seemed. They hadn't expected _the_ member of Critolli to deliver the message himself, especially not the Boss's child.

* * *

><p>The boy moved down the hallway slowly with the help of Maria. Leon's legs would heal, slowly, but they would heal. He had difficulty moving, but that why Maria was there. She was his aunt after all. Alessia had disappeared on him before he could ask her to take him to Mattia. Something about a lady having a baby…? Eh. Who knows. Maria had entered and said she would take him. He hasn't given her a hard time yet.<p>

Maria watched her nephew carefully. When she had seen him just lying there on the ground, she had actually fainted. It had been assumed by all that the child was dead, but the older mistress had proved that theory wrong when she saw his chest slowly moving up and down. God bless her soul. "Leon, you're not tired? Do you want me to carry you?" Regardless if he was older, he wasn't all that tall, a skinny little thing too…

"I'll… I'll be fine, auntie…" she didn't say another word on the matter, taking his hand and leading him toward the last door at the end of the hall. The room where he was convinced his dead brother laid.

"Now, try not to excite him. He's really sick right now, so be careful." Leon glanced at her, saying nothing. If he was dead, he couldn't 'excite' him, now could he? "Right…" she turned the knob, disappearing into the darkness of the room, closing the door behind her. Leon was left out in the hall. He blinked at the dark wood of the door before looking down and leaning against the wall slowly. A crash from inside and the door opened. Maria closed it tightly behind her, a strained smile on her lips. "W-well, perhaps we'll visit later…" Before she could stop him, Leon was in the room. "L-leon!" she hissed, groping for his arm.

The room was dark, the only light from the now open door. A figure sitting up in bed was seen. Leon moved further in slowly. Maria stood in the doorway, hissing for him to come back. The figure turned to look at the intruder and Leon saw his brother, but then it wasn't him. "Leon… You've finally come…" Leon moved to the bed, sitting down on the edge. The boy that looked like his twin seemed in relatively good health, a bit pale, but okay. Light flooded the room and Leon turned to see that Maria had lit a lamp. She smiled at Mattia's imposter.

"I'll leave you two to catch up, but I'll be back soon." She left the room once again. The imposter looked at Leon.

"So how have you been, Leon?"

"You aren't Mattia." The imposter blinked at him.

"Huh? Of-course I am." Leon shook his head furiously.

"You aren't Mattia! Mattia would be crying by now!" the imposter looked down and made a face such like his twin's that Leon was almost convinced.

"You're right… I would be crying by now…" the child gripped the covers in his hand tightly, then relaxed it. "But I'm Mattia, Leon."

"Prove it." The child bit his lip, his face scrunching up. Leon pulled back the covers quickly, revealing that the boy might in-fact have a problem with proving that he was in-fact Mattia.

Leon was face to face with a cripple. His right leg was fine. But the left, however… There wasn't much left of it. The imposter, or so he thought was an imposter, pulled up the hem of nightgown, revealing a dark brown splotch on what little was left of his left leg. Leon was silent as he gazed at his brother. "Mattia…"

"They… they couldn't…"and the child openly cried, like his old self.

* * *

><p>"Primo. The messenger has arrived." G. stated as he entered his friend's office. Giotto looked up.<p>

"Has he now?"

"He's stabling his horse. Ugetsu will bring him when he's finished. It shouldn't take more than half of an hour." Giotto nodded.

"Then I leave everything to you, G."

"As you wish, Giotto." The red-head exited and the blonde leaned back in his chair. The Critolli… they were a formidable Family, one Giotto wouldn't mind having on his side. They were respected and never fought unless there was a direct attack on their Family or their Allies. They didn't partake in trivial quarrels. They kept the peace with surrounding Families. They could also be called upon to settle a dispute fairly and unbiased.

All in all, they were held in high regard. And, if Giotto remembered correctly, the young lady he had already seen quite often was his youngest daughter.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door and Giotto glanced up from his paperwork. "Come in." Ugetsu opened the door, smiling.<p>

"Giotto."

"Ugetsu." The foreign man entered quietly, his robes swishing against the floor.

"Giotto, I'm just going to warn you that the messenger is not what one would expect the Boss of Critolli to send." Giotto raised a brow, but the man would say no more on the matter. "You'll see when you meet… him." Now the blonde was curious. "They're waiting Alaude-san's study." The blonde frowned.

"Was… was that a wise idea?"

"I've already explained to Alude-san." The blonde mafia don rose, leaving his paperwork for now.

"I better see to him before Alaude gets annoyed. Will you be joining me, Ugetsu?" the man shook his head.

"Knuckle-san wished to discuss something with me. I'll see to him now, if you don't mind."

"Of-course not. Go ahead." The man bowed, turning and retreating down the hall. Giotto stood in the open doorway for a moment or so before striding down the hall toward his Cloud Guardian's study, hoping to meet with the messenger before Alaude needed to use his own room again.

* * *

><p>"Signore, I hear you've…" Giotto paused in the door way, the knob still under his hand. He had been ready to accept anything, but, as his wide eyes revealed, he didn't expect this. The lady was standing quietly at the window, gazing out over the grounds. She turned upon hearing the knob turn and she seemed just as surprised. Blonde hair and blue eyes. He knew this lady. "S-signorina, p-pardon me, I did not expect to see you so soon again…" he couldn't think of what to say. He now understood what Ugetsu had meant…<p>

"H-hello, Signore." She gave a deep curtsy. "My father said I would come to deliver a message to a business acquaintance. I too did not expect to see you again so soon." She straightened, taking the letter from the desk. She held it up. "My father implied it was of great importance. You… are the business acquaintance he spoke of, are you not?" Giotto didn't quite know what do in this situation, but he crossed the room and took the letter from her.

"Yes." He broke the seal, sitting at Alaude's desk, reading over the neat calligraphy that was Luciano Critolli's hand. The young lady noticed the slight frown marring his features.

"It's to your liking, I hope?" he looked up.

"Of-course." She looked over at the door, then to the window at the slowly darkening sky.

"I… should be on my way, then. Father wouldn't like it if I were gone too long. Perhaps I will see you again." She gave another curtsy, moving to the door. A familiar dark-haired man passed by, spotting her. He blinked rapidly, as did she. "S-signore Knuckle?"

"Miss Alessia?" Giotto raised a brow, as the two seemed to know each other. "Boss. Have you met with the messenger?" Giotto gave a pointed looked to the female. "O-oh… I see…" Alessia nodded to the priest.

"I'll be on my way then," she passed him easily, moving down the hallway. Giotto looked back down at the letter in his hand.

"The Critolli accept our proposal of an alliance. We're also invited to a banquet at their manor in a fortnight, celebrating their daughter's eighteenth year." Knuckle looked behind him as the lady turned the corner.

"Th-they appear to have a fair amount of celebrations, don't they, Boss?"

* * *

><p>"Critolli-san?" Ugetsu saw her as she moved toward the stables. She whirled around. Why she looked startled, he didn't know. Perhaps she had met Daemon? Or Alaude had needed his office earlier than expected?<p>

"Signore U-ugetsu!"

"Is there something the matter?" She shook her head, looking back to the stables. "Oh. You're leaving then. Safe journey, Critolli-san." She returned the smile he offered.

"Grazie." And she hurried into the darkened building, the sun slowly beginning to set. Ugetsu looked up at the Vongola manor, raising a brow when he saw Giotto gazing down at the grounds. The Japanese raised a hand in greeting.

* * *

><p>"E-ebony! Settle!" I gripped his reins as he snorted, pawing the ground, eyes dark. He was angry at being cooped up for so long. I was back into my riding clothes, and as far as anyone knew, I was my brother. May he rest in peace… "Ebony! Calm!" I barked at him. He settled, eyeing me warily from the corner of his eye. I shook my head, grabbing onto the horn and climbing up. He stood still as I got settled. "Alright. To home then I suppose…" I checked my saddle bags, making sure my hand guns were still situated safely inside. I had never had to fire them, but you never know what might happen. My dress was folded neatly in the other. I kicked open the stall door, nudging his sides lightly. He obeyed, walking calmly from the stables.<p>

Then he reared, and I gripped tightly to his sides with my legs, trying to keep in the saddle. Why he felt the need to do this every time I had no idea. I dug my heels into the stirrup as he started off, charging into a gallop immediately. The wind blew harshly into my face and I briefly closed my eyes to shield them before opening them to see once again. "Ebony!" I screamed above the wind. He took no mind of me, doing what he wished and what he wished only. Such a stubborn animal.

A shot was fired and I looked around wildly as Ebony reared again, this time in challenge to whoever had decided to shoot off the gun. A stray hunter, perhaps. Really, it's all I can do to stay on him when he gallops to begin with!

I pulled back sharply and he stamped to a halt. He was not liking this whole stop-and-go thing. "Nufufufu…" Why there was mist before me, I knew not. Nor where the voice was coming from. Whatever was going on, I didn't like it. "Little boy, why are you in Vongola territory~? Could you be perhaps the son of Critolli I heard about~?"

"Show yourself!" I yelled, whipping my head from side to side in search of the man.

"Nufufufufu…" the mist parted, revealing to me a man, about the same age, more or less anyway, of Giotto and Knuckle. Dark hair, spiked in the back. Some sort of… it appeared to be a military uniform, a red undershirt, a navy jacket, and white breeches tucked into boots. He was smiling as if he found something funny. The mist was still there and I pressed a hand to my forehead. It was ringing for some odd reason… "Nufufufu~ so you're the Critolli boy…"

"Identify yourself!" He shifted into a mock bow.

"I am the Mist Guardian of Vongola. Daemon Spade, son of Critolli." The ringing in my head wouldn't go away.

"My apologies, Signore. I thought you to be an enemy. Please, move aside. I have far still to go before night falls." He stepped away, disappearing once again into the mist. I could still see that smile. That preposterous smile of his…

A smile full of contempt and malice. How I could tell that from only our first meeting, I can't say. Perhaps it's the ringing from my head that makes me think this way… "Ebony. Go."

The beast moved forward, galloping through the mist with pleasure, positively flying over the unknown terrain until the cloud of dark was gone totally from our view.

* * *

><p>Ne ne I hope it isn't too bad… I just kinda threw Daemon in there at the last minute, but it just… worked, you know? And is it just me or did it seem that I made Alessia <em>think<em> like a boy after that meeting? I dunno if that makes any sense, but it just seemed a too… masculine way of thinking for a girl.

Well. We now know what happened to Mattia. We know for a fact that Adriano is dead. And Alessia gets headaches when Daemon appears with his illusions… interesting… Well. Until the next time. Adieu.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me. At-all. What-so-ever.

* * *

><p>It was dark and I was still riding. I couldn't see my surroundings. It's not like Ebony was having an easier time. He would have liked to be home by now, but I can't go galloping across the countryside without knowing where to step. We took it slow. It was all for the best. If he were to step wrong and break his leg, then where would we be? Lost, in the middle of somewhere, and no one would know where to even <em>look <em>for us. That would be troublesome. I do not wish to be out here any longer than necessary, but, it's not like I can change the fact that it's dark.

* * *

><p>The sun was just awaking when we spotted our home ahead, over the rise. Ebony moved forward, although I didn't spur him on. He was tired, even more so than I was. We had ridden the entire night and it wasn't like he got a very long break once we had reached Signore Giotto's… the poor boy… "It's alright, we're home now…" He snorted at me, continuing at a brisk trot, ready for rest and his breakfast. "Well, pardon me." There was really no point in trying to control him at this point. If he wished to do something, he would do it, regardless if I wanted him to or not.<p>

That was just how he was.

A stable boy was emerging from said building, yawning and stretching. "Lad!" he jumped, quickly looking around. Probably for the horse master. He spotted me and looked around once more.

"Signore." I dismounted quickly, holding the reins. His eyes slowly widened at the sight of the beast he was supposedly going to handle. "Oh my…" I raised a brow.

"See that he's stabled, has food and water. He deserves it. Brush him down good. His stall is the fourth on the right. Ebony." The boy looked fearfully at the looming stallion, but nodded bravely all the same. "He shouldn't be a problem. He's tired." This did little to take away the obvious horrified expression, but he did the task, leading the beast into the darkness that was the stable. I smiled lightly, then turned to look at my home. No doubt Maria was in frenzy. As long as Papa didn't tell her I rode Ebony, I should be fine…

I squared my shoulders, striding to my home. I don't care much at this point. I just want to sleep for a week. Whoever denied me that would have problems.

* * *

><p>Maria moved down the hallway quietly, face expressionless. Alessia hadn't returned by nightfall, as she should have. Her hope was that she spent the evening with her friend. They had no word otherwise. If it was the other situation… Maria feared she would never see the young mistress married.<p>

She sighed, going to straighten the young mistress' room. When (and if) she returned, she would most likely be ready for a nap. Maria just knew her that well. "Maria! Has Alessia awoken yet?" She paused at the other young mistress' door. It was partially opened and Isabella was pinning up her hair. The brunette gazed at her from her mirror, still working on her hair. Maria bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, m'lady. The young mistress didn't return last night." Isabella's hands paused. There was a long silence and Maria looked up.

"…What?"

"The young mistress went visiting late afternoon yesterday. She didn't return before nightfall." Maria stated. Isabella rose, her hair falling down her back. "M'lady?"

"Perhaps she came during the night, when we were sleeping. Is that not probable?" Maria hadn't thought of that.

"Possible, yes." Isabella smiled and strode to the door, taking Maria's hands in hers. "M-m'lady?"

"Then we shall check together!" Isabella moved down the hall, still holding tight to one of Maria's hands. Maria was surprised, but use to such behavior from the Critolli girls. Isabella grinned, knocking loudly onto her younger sister's door. "Alessia! Alessia, are you in there?" she paused.

No answer.

"Alright! I'm coming in!" and she turned the knob, opening the door swiftly.

The room was shrouded in darkness, as the curtains had yet to be opened. Isabella frowned and, leaving Maria at the door, strode across the room to pull aside the heavy fabric. Light flooded the room and she smiled, gazing down fondly at the view of their mother's garden. "Rise and shine, dear sister~!" she sang, turning around to face the room.

What she saw made her scream.

* * *

><p>Luciano was in the dining hall. He was sitting at the large oaken table, making a list of everything that would be needed for Alessia's coming of age party.<p>

Or, he _was_ until he heard his daughter scream.

He bolted right out of the chair, not even caring that he pushed to far back, sending it clattering to the floor. It was on these such occasions that he wished his home to be much smaller. Now he had to _run_ all the way down the hall, up the stairs, turn the corner, move down that hall, the turn another corner and sprint to his children's rooms. Maria was frozen in shock in front of Alessia's room and Luciano feared the worst.

Another scream and he realized it was Isabella who was inside. The crash that came next wasn't very comforting. "What is it? What's going on?" Had someone broken into his daughter's room?

"Th-there's a _man_ in here!" his eldest screamed from inside.

His heart dropped to his feet. Where was Alessia? A man in her room did not bring good thoughts! Isabella rushed out, collapsing against Maria, sobbing. Luciano braced himself for the worst, moving to the doorway.

A young man was sprawled across his daughter's bed, curled on his side. Luciano's gaze narrowed. He did not see Alessia at-all…

"You! Boy! Up! What have you done to my daughter?" the man didn't stir and Luciano moved into the room. He took ahold of the lad's shoulder, shaking him fiercely.

The boy pulled away, sitting up and shielding his eyes from the light. "Blast… What did I do? Where is this God forsaken light coming from?" he scowled, sapphire eyes bleary. Luciano blinked. "Well? Have at it! What is it?" the man looked familiar, but then again… The boy's eyes slowly lost their glazed look. "Oh. Good morning… I delivered your letter as promised. It was received with… I believe agreement." Luciano's eyes widened.

"A-alessia?"

"May I go back to sleep now father? I rode all night…" even as she spoke, her eyes were slowly closing and her head was nodding up and down. Luciano was shocked. He had no idea his daughter's disguise was this good!

"Y-yes, go back to sleep, my dear…" she fell back onto the bed and was asleep in seconds. Luciano shook his head, exiting the room. He closed the curtains on his way out.

Isabella clutched Maria tightly, eyes wide. "Father? What about that-that _man_?" she shrieked. He shushed her immediately, pulling her and Maria close. "Father, what's going on?"

"Isabella, my darling, Maria, my dear, _dear_ friend." Maria eyes him uneasily. "That young man in there… Well. He's no more than a man than you are, Isabella." Isabella glared.

"Alright then. _What about that __**boy**__ in there, Father?"_

"Shush! Quiet now!" he covered her mouth with his hand quickly. She blinked. "That… person is in-fact Alessia. When she goes out onto the roads, I have her travel as a young man. I myself have never seen her in her disguise, so I did not recognize her. But all is fixed now. We leave her to sleep, alright?" Isabella nodded after a moment and Luciano released her. Maria looked at the door to Alessia's room.

"I would have never thought that Alessia would dress as a boy to go out on the roads." Isabella murmured.

"I would never her go out unescorted. She's much safer this way." Luciano stated. Isabella looked at her father.

"If she's ever stopped, what does she say her name is?" she asked curiously. Luciano fell silent and Isabella had a good idea of what she said her name was. "It's Adriano. Isn't it, Papa?" she was quiet.

"Si. It is."

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it?" I was pounced upon and my eyes flew open only to see Isabella above me.<p>

"A-ah, good morning, sister. Believe what?" She grinned.

"You're to have your birthday celebration in two weeks! Papa's planning it! It'll be even bigger than mine since I'm helping in the planning!" She was very happy about this. I wish I could have slept longer…

"Yes… wonderful…" She frowned, eying me.

"You don't seem to happy, Alessia." I sat up slowly, stretching.

It was then I noticed I was still dressed in my boy's clothing. I looked at Isabella quickly, only to see her twirling my cap around thoughtfully. "Papa explained. So you delivered a letter yesterday, huh? Was it to the blonde man? A letter from Papa telling him to court you properly?"

"I-isabella!"

"Well? Was it? It was, wasn't it! That's why you're beaming scarlet! Oh, Alessia, I'm so happy for you! I'll begin the wedding preparations immediately! Oh! Just think! We can get married together! You, to your mysterious lover-from-afar, and I to my Lorenzo!" Isabella fell back unto my bed and held a pillow close. "Oh, Alessia, it will be so wonderful!" She grinned and giggled.

"T-that wasn't it! It was a business letter! Papa said it was important!"

"Of-course he said it was important! It was about you!" she giggled once again, rolling off my bed and striding to my wardrobe, flinging open the doors. "Let's see now… the party will be in thirteen days… Let's see what I can dress you in so _every _man there wants to positively-"

"I-ISABELLA!" my face was still red, I could feel it.

"What? You're pretty. I bet even Stefano would want-"

"N-NO MORE! I WON'T LISTEN TO IT ANYMORE!" I covered my ears and I could see her talking, but thank goodness I couldn't hear her. What she was saying was way too embarrassing and shouldn't be said! She was a lady of high class! Saying such things! It-it was so-so-so _vulgar_! She was still talking, but I dared not uncover my ears.

I wish she would just get married already… then only Lorenzo would have to put up with this… this side of her…

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed quickly, especially with Isabella dragging me all over town for a new dress because she deemed nothing in my closet worthy.<p>

No matter what she said, I was going to wear the blue dress Auntie Lucia got me two years ago. It had originally been for Isabella, but it was a tad too small for her, but too big for me. I tried it on just three days ago and I found that it fit me perfectly. Maria said so. Auntie is off abroad, so, it's unfortunate that she can't see me in it. Maria said I could just wear it for her the next she came. That's a good idea.

Papa had said not only would we be celebrating me finally coming of age, but we would also celebrate Papa's newest business success. I realized then that Signore Giotto and his friends would be there.

Isabella realized this too. That was what I had been afraid of.

"A-are you sure I can't talk you out of this?" I asked her hesitantly. She continued writing with her fountain pen, pausing every so often. Her sheet of paper was almost filled with her neat handwriting. I looked over her shoulder, scanning some of the questions. "Isabella! You aren't really going to ask him that, are you?" I was horrified. She looked up at me.

"Of-course. You're the only sister I have, after-all. I have to be sure he's the right one for you."

"But-but isn't it Papa's job to help me find a suitable husband?"

"Not when your father's the- oh, well, busy as he is, yes… busy…" she quickly returned to writing more down. I blinked. When my father was what?

"Isabella…? When Papa is what?" She waved me off.

"Nothing, nothing. Go see how your party's coming along. I'll be down when I finish this." She said no more so I gave up.

For now.

If she wanted to hide something from me, I suppose I could just ask Papa himself. But, as my Papa, he could tell me not to bother with it and I wouldn't. I will continue this endeavor with Isabella some other time. I would pause for now.

And so, I focused on this thought, going through various ways of getting what I wanted.

It really was no surprise when I stepped on the hem of my dress, stumbling forward, arms outstretched, _attempting _to keep my balance. Somehow though, I did. I stood for a long moment, arms still outstretched.

"Well. That would have been embarrassing. Glad no one saw that." And I was sure no one had seen that. _He_ just always wants to torture me. _He_ makes me trip, stumble, make a fool of myself. Typically in-front of others.

"Are you quite sure about that, Miss?" I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly, gripping the fabric of my Auntie's dress tightly. Of-course. Why would _He_ stop now? "But I promise I won't tell." I opened my eyes slowly, turning to look to my right. The staircase that led down to the first floor was there. There, standing at the top, Signore Giotto was leaning lightly against the wall. "Your father said you or your sister would be along shortly. He asked that I bring you down. You don't mind, do you?" he was smiling softly. This would be my second time tripping in front of him. Splendid.

"Of-course she doesn't mind~! Do you, Alessia?" and so my sister appeared, parchment in hand.

"I-isabella, you aren't-"

"Signore, I hope you don't mind walking with me, do you?" Isabella asked him. He took in my horrified expression in stride.

"Of-course not. Signorina, shall I walk you down?" He looked to me, eyes kind.

"I…"Isabella was smiling. "I wouldn't want to hold you up. Please, I'll be fine on my own. Thank you, though." I returned his smile, but mine was just the fake, polite one I used for everyone. His eyes changed, as if he somehow knew it was fake.

But that's ridiculous. Only Papa, Stefano, Isabella, Maria, and Daniele knew which were fake and which weren't.

"My lady, I insist." Isabella was obviously surprised, but she hid it very _very_ well. He held his hand out and I looked to Isabella quickly. She was smiling. She liked how this was going.

I took his hand.

* * *

><p>This is coming along swimmingly~! I'm getting there, dear readers! Slowly but surely, I'm getting there!<p>

Oh, and if any of you have ever read my 'Namimori Student Transfer' crossover, I'm thinking about a sequel. But I'm kinda concerned about how I would… categorize? it. It's going to be mainly KHR!, but I'm thinking about bringing some of the Ouran cast and their kids coming in on occasion. So would I also name it a crossover? Cuz I mean, it's about Hibari's kid and one of the Ouran character's kid.

Iriah:

Hibari-chan and XXXX-kun, sittin' in a tree~

K-I-S-S-I-N-G~

First comes love, then comes *shoe to head*

HEY. THAT HURT.

Author-san: *ahem* well, returning to the original problem, if anyone can help, please message me. I'm just concerned about views and stuff. I want people to read it, and I know a lot of people don't read cross-overs. But since its two animes, it would be logical to make it a crossover. Would ya'll read it if it was a crossover…?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in anyway.

Note: I appreciate all the reviews and favorites and alerts this is receiving~!

Arigato to those who favorited this: **10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat, Aibee, ausumist, EmeraldMelodyZz, Everlasting-Echo, GoFusaeGo, litashe**, **suburo, SUPAfast JeLLyFisH, The Infalliable Detective, thealmightydee9009, Vongola-Nicole, **and **waterworks12**

Arigato to those who added this to their alerts:** 10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat, animeloverfershurexD, Apple Kisses, Everlasting-Echo, kyuppi, Lumiere01, lunatarimoon, MoonlitNite, thealmightydee9009, waterworks12, Woopa, **and **Writer's Drop**

Arigato to those who have reviewed~!: **khr lover, Caroline, 10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat, ausumist, thealmightydee9009, litashe, Woopa, LostLove, Vongola-Nicole **and of-course, **Grace **

Thank you all so much~!

* * *

><p>I walked calmly down the steps, my hand resting gently in Signore Giotto's. I truly wished that I had insisted harder that I come down myself. Stefano has already been acting quite strange as of late. If he were to see Signore Giotto—who is the man he doesn't get along with, I'm pretty sure—who knows how he would react. He isn't the most reasonable person to deal with when he's upset. We didn't speak as we moved. My papa stood near the bottom, speaking with others. When one happened to look up, his jaw positively dropped. I showed no emotion. When and if Papa finally turned to look, he would then later scold me for being too bold. It wasn't exactly my idea to begin with though. He <em>had<em> told Signore Giotto to escort one or both of us down. He has no one to blame but himself.

Signore Giotto was staring off, completely unaware of the stares we were slowly attracting. I coughed lightly, to gain his attention. He shook himself of his trance, looking over at me. "Miss?"

"I can continue on my own, thank you. My sister wishes to speak with you and I wouldn't dare to keep her waiting." I pulled my hand away, picking up my skirts a bit more. "I shall see you later then, Signore." I couldn't place the expression on his face. It was just as blank as mine. I couldn't see what he was thinking, as I was typically capable of doing.

"Alessia," I looked at the bottom, stepping onto the hard marble of our home. Stefano was smiling at me most brilliantly. "It's been sometime since I saw you last. I'm afraid it's all my fault and I apologize. The children are well, I assume?" His eyes turned upward, catching sight of the signore a few steps above me. "…Oh? A friend of yours, Alessia?" Well. And here I thought the two knew each other. "I seem to remember seeing him previously…" And thus Stefano's attitude changed back to the new self he's been as of late.

"Stefano, this is Signore Giotto, father's newest business acquaintance. Signore, this is Stefano Capello, a friend of the family." Giotto smiled and, for an odd reason, my heart fluttered. Maybe I was coming own with something?

"A pleasure to meet you, Signore Capello." Stefano's smile was obviously strained.

"The pleasure is all mine." The signore looked at me, bowing his head before he spoke once again.

"I'll leave you here so I may honor your sister's wishes. I believe Knuckle is around here somewhere. He expressed a desire to speak with you. As did Ugetsu." He paused, shaking his head lightly. "And for the oddest reason, Lampo… Ah, well, they have their reasons I suppose. I'll leave you now. Perhaps we'll see each other later, signorina." He turned and moved back up the stairs, where I could see my sister grinning at me and fanning herself with her hand behind one of the pillars supporting the ceiling. I ignored her, turning to see Stefano frowning.

"Stefano?"

"I don't like him. Stay away from him, Alessia." Well. That's odd. I just noticed it. He's called me Alessia instead of Lena. Maybe there's an illness going around and we've both caught it? I wonder if anyone else is sick? I hope not…

"Why don't you, Stefano? He's been nothing but civil. A gentleman." He gave me a look that I couldn't describe. "When I was at…" I fell silent, deciding that telling him I had been to the signore's home would not be in my best judgment.

"When you were where, Alessia?" I felt as though he was mad. At _me_. But that's insane. What's there to be mad about? "Alessia."

"In town. I saw him in town." He appeared to calm, so I left it at that.

"I see. Walk with me." he held out his hand and was smiling, but his eyes were different.

'_His eyes held darkness. Look carefully next time, Alessia, before you go off with him. Be careful around him when his spirit holds darkness. Do not take unnecessary risks. Read your surroundings and the feelings of those around you carefully.'_

Why I would hear my sister's words at a time like this, I know not. Why I felt the need to listen to them was even more preposterous. "Perhaps later, Stefano. I really must speak with Father, as I intended to when I came down."

"I see. About what? Or is that prying? I know how you despise prying." I smiled. Yes… he truly was my dearest and oldest friend. He knew much about me, and I him.

"About his sending the Signore up to come and fetch me. I think I can walk down the stairs by myself." Of-course, I had wanted to speak with Papa about that, but more along the lines of if he was trying to play match-maker, like Isabella. I can do that on my own as well. Stefano smiled and his eyes cleared of the darkness I had seen previously.

"Yes. You are old enough to do that. Have been as well. I'll see you later. Maybe I can go and find Mirella and seduce her into coming home with me." he wiggled his brows and disappeared into the crowd. I shook my head, sighing. Of-course he knew she was married and with child. They always flirted. It was just how they were. Alfonso hated it, but understood that Stefano wasn't really vying for his wife. If he was, my friend would be in trouble.

"Miss." A hand rested on my shoulder. I jumped, that I knew. I turned quickly and I saw Signore Knuckle's concerned face in-front of me, Signore Ugetsu behind him slightly. "I'm sorry, I startled you." I smiled—oddly enough a real one—and shook my head.

"No, I wasn't paying attention. Can I help you with something?" Why I felt I didn't have to put up a front with them, I don't know. Signore Ugetsu smiled at me.

"Critolli-san, we were wondering if perhaps you knew where Giotto-san went to. We saw you with him, then we lost sight of him." I looked up the stairs, then back at them.

"My… sister wished to speak with him…" They both blinked. "She has the preposterous notion in her head that the signore wishes to court me. She should give up soon enough and let him come back down. It shouldn't be too long now." The looks they were giving each other were odd, to say the least. "Signore Ugetsu. If it wouldn't be too rude, may I ask a question?"

"Go ahead, Critolli-san."

"That's just it. You add 'san' after my last name. I can tell you aren't from Italy, no offense meant of-course." I clasped my hands together behind my back. He tilted his head slightly.

"I'm surprised you caught that. Not many ask about it, Critolli-san. And yes. I'm from a country called Japan. It's quite far away, so I very much doubt you've heard of it." True. This was in fact my first time of hearing it. "'San' is similar to 'signore' or 'signorina'. A sort of title." He was still smiling.

"Oh. So it's… Japanese? Would that be the correct name?"

"Hai, Critolli-san." I blinked. Hi? Hadn't we already exchanged greetings? He must have noticed my confused expression because he laughed and shook his head. His laugh was light, soft. Extraordinarily, it reminded me of clouds… "I'm sorry. Forgive me. You do not understand. 'Hai' is different than the greeting. In my country, it's the equivalent to 'si'."

"Oh." I averted my eyes, my cheeks obviously gaining a pinkish tint. Signore Knuckle placed his hand once again on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Alessia. We all had trouble at first." I nodded, still avoiding their eyes. I dipped into a curtsy, stepping back.

"Excuse me, I have to speak with my father."

"Ah, Miss Alessia, I do have a question for you." I looked up through my bangs at Signore Knuckle. He was smiling. "Do you perhaps know of a young man named Adriano? I met him previously, but I'm afraid I haven't been able to find him." I looked away once again, straightening up.

"No. I'm sorry."

"Oh… I see." I nodded rather stiffly, moving to where my father was. He was still talking near the stairs, but he had moved down the hall a ways.

"…Vongola have been busy as of late." It's wrong to eavesdrop, but I'm not doing it on purpose. I'm simply trying to speak with my father. If they wanted to speak of private matters, that's what Father's study is for. It just so happens that they're talking loudly and that I'm walking toward them.

"Yes, I heard the same. But I hear their Primo is young. They shouldn't have any problems, with such a fresh leader. Strong too. Better watch out, Luciano! I hear he's been seeing your Alessia!" Laughter, loud laughter. Perhaps they've already had some wine…? Oh, Papa. Whatever will I do with you?

"What? My little girl? Preposterous! She's too young!" Papa was protesting such a thing. I had to agree. I had never even met this Signore Vongola.

"Oh, come now, Luciano! She's eighteen now! And you've seen the way he and other young men look at her!" Papa was protesting quite adamantly.

"I won't hear of it! Isabella's in her twenty-first year and is only now getting married! Give me a proper man who will court her and then I will think of marriage!" His friends laughed, but Papa looked rather distraught. His face was marred with a frown, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Papa?" he turned, his face breaking into a smile.

"Ah, Alessia, my dear." He reached for my hands and clasped them in his. I smiled back. "Don't mind what those old crazy men say. They're just talking." I smiled a bit wider, hoping to reassure him.

"I don't even know the signore you're talking of. I've never met him, so there's no need to worry about it, Papa." He let out a sigh. "Besides. A proper courtship would be needed, after-all." He nodded and looked back to his friends, who were still laughing.

"Ha! Hear that? Even my Alessia agrees with me!"

"Oh, Papa~!" And Isabella came flying down the hallway, her face bright. "Oh, Papa Papa Papa Papa~! I just found the most wonderful man for Alessia to marry! You will agree won't you? Oh, Papa, he's just perfect for her!" she clung to his arm, practically begging. Papa's face started to pale and his friends were now leaning against the wall, holding their sides, still laughing. Somehow it's even louder than it was before. "He's handsome and strong, and so very kind! And you even know him! You spoke quite highly of him previously! You said he was honorable and trustworthy and loyal!" I looked from Papa to Isabella and then back at Papa. He wasn't looking too good…

"H-h-have I…? I… I don't believe I q-quite remember… What did you saw his n-name was, my dear?"

"Giotto, Papa!" I stared in horror at her.

"Sister! You didn't!" she flashed me a rather devilish grin, reaching over and patting my cheek.

"He did say that the two of you have gotten along quite splendidly. Though, you did seem rather nervous… ah, flustered was the word he used, when you visited his home not too long ago." Papa's friends were practically howling by now.

"Look at that, Lucaino! The courtship has already begun! Better start preparing the wedding!" one was able to manage through his tears.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at a table against the way, my elbow resting on the dark wood, my head propped up in my hand. I was still mad at Isabella for torturing the poor signore as she did. When I saw him later, he was leaning heavily against his red headed friend, a hand covering his face. Signore Knuckle and the young green haired man were laughing at him. I decided to ignore her for the rest of the evening. I had <em>told<em> her not to. But she insisted. And so, this was the price.

"Signorina. You look upset." A chair across from me scraped across the floor and I glanced over to see Daniele smiling at me. "What, I wonder, could the matter be? A pretty young lady, such as yourself, sitting all alone in the corner? You're not sulking, are you?"

"Yes I'm sulking. Isabella did something I can't forgive quite yet." I looked back out across the floor, all the bodies pressed close together, the music soft. Dancing. My frown deepened. "And Stefano has been acting strange." Daniele rested his hand over mine, reaching a hand over to tilt my face to him.

"Stefano is acting strange, little one? How so?" He moved his hand to brush some of my loose hair aside.

"He seems to be angry. At me. But I know that can't be so. Isabella suggested he might be jealous, but of what? Do you know what's bothering him, Daniele? Can you tell me if you know?" Daniele smiled softly and, for a moment, I was reminded of Signore Giotto. They had the same smile…

"Stefano… is very complex. He's an interesting person, but you already know that. You two have been friends since you were very little. Perhaps you yourself should ask him what's been bothering him. He might be honest, but then again, he might hide it so he doesn't inconvenience you. He's just like that, Alessia." He pulled away to copy my pose, resting his chin in his hand. Still smiling. "Maybe he'll open up? Who knows?"

"Daniele, Darling! Dance with me!" and Teresa was there, pulling him up. He patted my head and stood up, taking Teresa out to dance, like she wanted. He waved back before he disappeared.

Hm. Speak to Stefano…? I was going to do that, earlier… but that was before I saw the darkness in his eyes… Maybe…

I shook my head, clearing it of such thoughts and gazing back out at the dancers. I saw Isabella and Lorenzo bobbing in and out of view, faces soft as they moved with the music. Lorenzo leaned down to murmur something to Isabella and her smile grew as she laughed. I fingered the black choker around my neck, my fingers brushing against the cold sapphire stone that rested at the center of my throat. Perhaps mother had really foreseen the future… Yet… Why didn't she arrange anything for me? It might be an arranged marriage, but at-least I wouldn't have the problem of finding someone to marry. It's been so very troublesome.

_I'll not have her decisions made for her. She will grow independent. She will chose her path. She will follow her heart. Trust me, Luciano. Alessia will grow into a respectable, bea-_

I retracted my hand quickly from the blue stone, looking around quickly. "M-mother…?" I could barely even hear my voice it was so quiet. Wasn't this impossible? My mother died long ago. I couldn't have heard her voice. I must be coming down with something.

I stood from the table, looking for the easiest way out, either to the garden or my room. The door to the garden was opened, but I didn't see anyone milling around it. Wonderful. I moved along the wall, avoiding the many people that were dancing. There were quite a few.

As I stepped into the night air, silence wrapped around me, like nothing at all was going on inside my home, like this was just another night. My hands brushed against Mother's rose bush, the petals soft and silky. I smiled. I liked the garden at night, even more than I did during the day. It was quiet out here and I didn't have to worry about anything. I sat down on the stone bench, letting my shoulders drop as I bowed my head.

The moon was bright, reflecting in the pond with its pale light. Noise was quiet, almost inaudible. Serene, as Papa described it. Everything felt at peace in the garden. Everything was in balance. Nature was at rest, the plants all growing in harmony with each other.

Movement at the edge and I looked up to see a figure leaning against the big oak tree. A man, I could tell that much. He was just standing there, looking up at the moon, his face hidden from the shadow the branches made. He seemed familiar…

I dropped my head once again. It was of no matter to me. He was just escaping the noise of the party, as was I. We were kindred souls... Or something like that.

* * *

><p>Well~! That seemed as good a place to stop as any~! I know ya'll probably want me to add more, but we'll save that for the next update, okay~? And really. There's only like three people this guy could be~!<p>

GRACE! YOU FINALLY READ THIS~! AND YOU REVIEWED~! HURRAH~!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way.

* * *

><p>Alaude had watched as the girl moved quietly, sitting down at the bench and then looking as though the whole world was against her. This was the girl his Boss fancied. He looked away and out across the rest of the grounds. A spacious area and very green. Someone obviously liked the outdoors very much. Pathways led around the foliage, stone walkways. Matching benches were scattered around.<p>

He looked back over at her. For a female, she was quiet. He found that… odd, but was fine with it. At-least she wasn't loud and, Heaven forbid, _giggly_ like all the others inside. He was _especially_ happy about that.

"Alessia?" His lip twitched slightly at the noise. An idiot, probably. Trying to court her like every other man inside that house. He noticed from the corner of his eye that the girl dived behind the bench and laid still, the bush behind her making no noise. His brow arched.

How interesting.

"Alessia? Hmm… I could have _sworn_ I saw her come out…" Alaude watched as the man retreated. He would pause and look over his shoulder every now and again. The Cloud Guardian found that particularly annoying _for he wouldn't leave._

When finally the man retreated back into the light and noise that was the Critolli's party and the doors shut behind him, the girl poked her head over the bench, looking around warily. It was another minute before she stood, lifting her skirts to step up onto the bench and then step off it, landing with little noise onto the grass. She shook out her skirts, still looking around before she bent down to brush off the dirt.

"Stefano…" she sighed, her voice barely audible to even Alaude himself. She straightened, looking around before smiling. She moved toward the east, toward a particularly large rose bush, the flowers a bright and vibrant crimson. He could tell that even in this darkness. She brushed her fingers against one of the flowers, reaching up to finger the choker that stood out against her pale skin. "Signore, do you like the outside?" He didn't find this at-all surprising. She had noticed him earlier. "Or perhaps you were escaping the crowding and noise?" Alaude was surprised to find himself smiling. Albeit a small smile, but a smile all the same. "It's of no matter." She moved back toward the noise-filled building, pausing at the bottom of the stairs before actually starting up them. "Have a good evening, Signore."

She ascended the short flight of steps, her heels making the slightest noise against the stone before she opened the door, disappearing from his sight and leaving him in the quiet once again.

* * *

><p>I let out a sigh as I moved toward where my father stood. On the other side of the room.<p>

The press of bodies, those talking and those dancing, was annoying, but I would have to get past all of it to reach Papa. I really hope he wasn't actually taking what Isabella said seriously. I didn't even know Signore Giotto. I would more likely marry Stefano. At-least Papa knew Stefano. At-least I knew Stefano.

"Alessia, there you are!" a hand on my wrist and I was spun quite quickly around, with Stefano's grinning face the first thing I saw. "I thought I saw you go out to the garden, but you weren't out there. But I suppose I just missed you in the crowd." I smiled back, now suddenly feeling guilty for hiding from him.

"Y-yes, I suppose that's it…" he took my other hand, his smile wide. "Stefano?"

"Dance with me. We haven't danced together since we were kids. Remember? At your sister's thirteenth birthday?" I did remember. Daniele danced with Isabella, since he was older, and Stefano danced with me, even though he was also thirteen, my sister's age. We had a lot of fun then. "Alessia?" I blinked, coming out of my thoughts. "You're not sick, are you? Do you want to lie down?" I smiled, taking his hand.

"No. I'm alright. Just remembering the party." His other hand pressed the small of my back as we moved with the rest of the dancers.

"Ah yes. Memories. Do you remember the part when you shoved cake in my face?" He was just like his old self. Whatever had been plaguing him was gone now, returning my childhood friend.

"What? I never did such a thing!"

"You did so! Daniele would remember too if you asked him!" He laughed and I couldn't help laughing either. I never did such a thing. Isabella had been the one to shove the cake in his face. "Isn't it depressing that I've missed you, Alessia?" he looked at me curiously.

"What? Why, I've been here the entire time, Stefano! I even saw you earlier!" I shook my head at him. "Really, Stefano. You make no sense!" he shrugged and I shook my head again.

"I don't make sense, do I? I miss the fun we used to have as children. We played together all the time."

"It's a curious thing. Growing up, that is. Things change, quite rapidly sometimes too." He nodded and I caught sight of Isabella watching us. Why she looked angry, I know not. "Ah, I'm sorry, Stefano. I have to leave you again." I pulled away and he reached out, gripping my hand in his.

"Alessia…" I smiled.

"I'll be back. I just have to talk with Isabella." He gazed at me for a long moment before letting me go. I moved backwards, until I was swallowed by the crowd. From there, I moved toward my sister, her eyes calming, making her look less angry. Anytime she sees Stefano, she always looks angry… "Sister."

"Alessia, my darling." She smiled warmly taking my hand in hers. "I saw you dancing. You were lovely, but I have concerns about your partner… Well. Let's not talk about him. Let's talk about your future fiancé, okay?" my smile faded. Why was I even vaguely surprised at this point? "I think I saw him arou-"

"Isabella. Please. Stop. Mama wouldn't like my decisions being made for me." She closed her mouth promptly, eyes dark. "I'm sorry, but it's true. She would want me to make my own decisions in life. regardless if they're mistakes, or if I could've done something better, she would want me to make them on my own, and learn from them." She looked away, her bangs covering her eyes. "I'm sorry for bringing up the past." She didn't answer me. I hate hurting her… she is my only sister… "I truly am sorry."

"I was wrong. You aren't my baby sister anymore. You've grown up." She patted my head, raising her face to look at me. Her eyes held deep sorrow, unimaginable pain.

But then she grinned brightly.

"But I still think Giotto is a much better match~!" I rolled my eyes, but nodded. If she was happy now, I don't wish to upset her again.

"Whatever you say, sister…"

"Great~! So let's go find him~!"

"E-eh?" she took my wrist firmly, dragging me across the floor, people moving for her. "I-isabella! This wasn't what I meant! I don't think you're taking this seriously! Isabella!" She stopped and I ran into her back. I rubbed my nose lightly, glaring at her. "Change your mind?" But then she started waving madly.

"Hi Papa~! I'm gonna go introduce Alessia to her future husband~!" She practically screamed that so everyone turned to look at her. My face turned a bright shade of red as all those eyes sought out my form.

Then the whispers began. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was gossip. I hated attention, any and all forms of it. Just the thought of all these people going home and telling their friends and family, who then in turn tell others…

I wrenched my arm free from Isabella and fled, running up the stairs, not caring how I looked at this point. "A-alessia! Alessia, wait!" I didn't stop for her. Nor did I stop when my Papa called out.

* * *

><p>I leaned against the wall. All was silent. I had escaped to the furthest part of the manor, in the way back. There was nothing back here, except for a few guest rooms around the corner and then one in the hallway I was in. They were all unoccupied. I slid down the cold stone, wrapping my arms around my knees, fixing my dress so it covered my legs and rested on the ground.<p>

She means well. I just have to keep telling myself that. She just wants the best for me. She just has a roundabout way of achieving that goal. She doesn't mean any harm. That's just the way she is. She's just…

I buried my head into the space between my legs and chest.

* * *

><p>Luciano stood outside his youngest daughter's room. He had to work up the courage to confront her, explain that Isabella means well. That she just has a different approach to things. A more direct approach. He gulped and knocked. "Alessia? Dear? Can you open the door?" There was no answer. He leaned his head against the door listening for sounds. Perhaps she had cried herself to sleep…? "Alessia? Darling, Isabella means well, dear. Please, open the door." There was still no answer. He sighed.<p>

Well. The party had been for her, but now that she was missing… He supposed he would have to tell everyone to leave. "Maria, you can come out." The lady moved from behind the corner, face grave.

"Signore…"

"Maria, could you perhaps have the guests disperse? I'm afraid Alessia won't be attending any longer." The woman nodded making no sound. She was obviously upset. Angry. Alessia was very important to her after-all. "Thank you, Maria." The woman retreated and Luciano moved away from the door. "Isabella, my dear, will you open the door for me?" he had walked down the hall to his eldest's room.

"_No._" Luciano let out a sigh.

"Isabella. Please open the door."

"_I don't deserve to be called her family anymore, much less her elder sister!"_ the sob came from inside the room and Luciano leaned against the wall. "_How could I have been so blind? She's not like me! She's nothing like me! She dislikes attention! She doesn't like gossip! I just did the worst thing to her! How could I have done that to her?" _ the wail grew in volume and Luciano closed his eyes.

"True… she dislikes attention… She's very much like Rosella…" his voice was quiet, not reaching the girl inside. "She's very much her mother's daughter…" he opened his eyes slowly.

Somehow, he was changed. No more was he the doting father. His face had seemed to narrow, his eyes growing darker. He was different. "Ettore." The man emerged from the shadows. Dark hair and eyes. A rather young man. A thin scar reached across his left cheek.

"Yes Boss?" Luciano straightened and stepped away from the wall, leaving his daughter to herself. He strode down the hall, the man following dutifully behind him. The stairs came into sight. Descending them, Ettore followed closely behind.

"Find Vongola. Give them my invitation to spend the night. Perhaps I can learn more about this Boss of theirs'." The man moved down the stairs, his Boss's direct orders sending him on his mission.

"Yes, Boss." Luciano moved at the same pace, not hurrying. He was in no rush. He saw no need. Isabella was crying in her room, distraught over what she did to her beloved younger sister. And his youngest, his fondest reminder of his beloved wife, was missing. She was on this property, that he knew, but where? He had no idea. Best to leave her alone until she was ready to come out of hiding. Best to let her calm herself down. Luciano stopped at the bottom, resting his hand on the rail. A young man stood there. Dark hair and honey colored eyes. A priest, if his clothes were anything to go by. He smiled and Luciano looked at him curiously.

"The Vongola accept your invitation, Signore." Luciano returned the smile, indicating with his hand that he should follow upstairs. The man followed behind Luciano as he led him to the guest rooms at the back of the manor.

"Your Boss will be in the last room. It's right around the corner from your own rooms. It's the only room back there. It's a dead-end hallway, so there should be no disturbances." He stated, walking calmly past his own family's chambers, sending only a sad glance to Isabella's door before continuing on. "If you do need anything, my room is here." he indicated to the door they passed. The man nodded, storing this information for a possible later time. Luciano turned the corner and then stopped in the hallway. "Here are your rooms. As I stated previously, your Boss will be in the last room. But, one of you could have that room. It doesn't concern me." The man smiled once again.

"Thank you Signore. I'll go get my companions." Luciano waved him along and he left, retreating back down the hallways. He turned his gaze to the world outside the window. Darkness, shadows, and moonlight.

* * *

><p>Well, that was interesting, if I do say so myself. I know everyone's all like 'Isabella's so mean!', but she's just a very different older sister. She just wants the best for Alessia. She's very direct.<p>

And everyone hates Stefano. The poor boy… can you blame him for being jealous? He and Alessia have been friends since they were children and now all of a sudden a new guy is here and everyone's all like 'Awww, they'd make a wonderful couple~! They should get married~!'. He's liked Alessia for a very long time, but, as you seen countless times already, Alessia's kinda dense… She reminds me of Yamamoto.

So, all in all, this chapter is just… a kind of stage for the next chapter. Did you catch where I put Alessia and Giotto's room? Didja? XD

Next chapter should be awesome~

And everyone thought the guy under the tree would be Giotto! You silly people! Everyone knows Alaude hates crowds! I _was_ contemplating it be Stefano and they have this major confession scene and then Giotto comes out to escape everyone and sees it… Buuuut I decided I don't want Alessia to think of Stefano as anything but a friend, not a possible beau or anything. So be happy~!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way.

* * *

><p>Knuckle led his friends back up the stairs, towards the rooms where Signore Critolli had pointed out previously. "Oi. Knuckle. You know where you're going, right?" G. was walking behind him, arms crossed over his chest, not exactly happy to be led by the boxer-turned-priest. Wasn't it the Right-Hand Man's job to do things like this? Knuckle smiled.<p>

"I know to the extreme. Signore Critolli just led me there." G. scoffed, but said no more. If he was lucky, he wouldn't have to be in the same room as him. "There's a room around the corner. A secure hall. Primo?" Giotto walked calmly across the marble floors. Knuckle had just passed two doors, away from the others. Most likely the family's chambers. He had noticed that. One flew open and immediately G. was there in-front him.

The lady stood there. The eldest Critolli. She looked terrible, some sort of black stuff smudged around her eyes and on her cheeks. Her eyes were red, a clear indicator that she had been crying. "A-alessia?" G. stood down, realizing there was no threat. She whipped her head around. Looking for her sister. "Y-you haven't seen her, h-have you?" Knuckle shook his head. She bit her lip and slowly closed the door. "Sorry to bother you…" Lampo sighed loudly.

"Can we go no- etch!" G. elbowed him rather harshly in the side, effectively silencing him. Lampo drifted backwards, away from the red-haired man. Knuckle returned to his task of leading his companions to their rooms. If he remembered correctly, there were three rooms in the first hallway, then the one in the next hallway. Alaude would of-course have his own room. Daemon had decided not to come to this event. Like all the other times as well. So… someone would have to bunk with Lampo… "Alaude. Your room is- Eh? Alaude?" Knuckle turned about, looking for his pale-haired friend.

Who was currently 'hiding'.

Knuckle frowned. "Alaude? Hey, where'd you go?" Ugetsu smiled as the dark haired priest moved back down the hall, glancing around the corners and frowning. The door to the room that Alaude was assigned opened and closed silently. "Alaude! Come on out!" Ugetsu glanced at Giotto, who was shaking his head.

"Knuckle-san. I believe Alaude-san has retired to his room for the evening." The priest turned around and blinked.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, okay." He returned to the group, where Lampo was snickering at him. "Well. We'll just continue on then to the extreme." He moved back down the hall, those behind him following dutifully. "Now. Primo has his own room around the corner. Who wants to join Lampo?" G.'s lip twitched violently. Ugetsu glanced between his remaining friends before smiling and raising a hand.

"I don't mind, Knuckle-san. Lampo's a good kid." Lampo stood up straighter and puffed out his chest at G., expression smug

"Ha, see, G.? Lampo _is_ great." G. took a step forward and the teen 'meep'ed and hid behind Ugetsu. "Ugetsu, he's being mean to Lampo!"

"Now now, let's all get along, okay?" G. turned his head, ignoring the green haired teen for the time being while Ugetsu was a mediator.

"Tch. Whatever." Knuckle nodded, pointing at the door behind him.

"So you and Lampo will be in here while I'll bunk with G. over here," he indicated to the door on the other side of the hallway a few feet down. "And, as I have stated before, Primo you'll be in the room down the hall." Then pointed to the corner. G. turned his attention to his friend, eyes calm.

"Shall I join you, Giotto?" Giotto glanced over at the man who was known as his Right-Hand Man. He shook his head.

"I'll be alright, but thank you, G." G. nodded. "Good night, everyone." Murmured replies were heard as the doors closed.

Giotto was left by himself in the silence and dark. He gave another glance at the closed doors then turned and moved around the corner to where he was to sleep.

A normal hallway. A dead-end hall, as Knuckle had said. Rather large windows were lined on the opposite wall. It was easy to see all that was here. He spotted his room immediately.

And the dark shape in the corner, crouched low.

The corner was lit by the natural light from the moon, but enough lit was in the hallway to tell there was someone there. "I suppose you can come out now." He stated quietly, hoping that he didn't alert his childhood friend to the situation. That was the last thing he needed in the dead of the night. A ruckus.

The figure stayed absolutely still, but they raised their head, that he could tell. "S-signore Giotto?" the voice was barely above a whisper, but he could tell immediately who it was. At this point, he really shouldn't be surprised by her anymore.

"Miss Alessia." He watched as she stood up slowly, keeping her head down as she dusted off her dress. "We seem to meet in the most… unlikely of places."

"Yes… I suppose we do…" He didn't quite know where to go from there, but she solved his problem by rushing past him and disappearing around the corner.

He let out a sigh and shook his head, opening the door to his room and letting himself in.

* * *

><p>I had taken my shoes off while I had been hiding in the back hall, so at-least I wasn't waking up the entire house while I ran. I didn't expect Papa to invite them to spend the night! Much less put them in the back chambers! The back chambers were only used when the front chambers were full, which they weren't! That's why I was thrown by the signore's appearance! It wasn't like I was embarrassed or anything! Surprised! Yes! That's it! Just surprised is all… Papa must be worried about me… But I can't show my face here. It would be troublesome. Already Isabella's outburst must be all over town by now! Everyone's probably gossiping about it! How I hate people… They do nothing but cause trouble!<p>

An arm around my waist and one covered my mouth as I was pulled back and off my feet. "Who are you?" the voice was dark and low. Dangerous. A man, much taller than myself. Obviously. The hands loosened immediately and the man moved away. "Lady, I apologize. I wasn't aware that you would still be awake at this hour. Forgive me, Miss." I blinked in the darkness. This man obviously knew me… Wait. Why would our gardener be in the house? Much less in the house right now?

"E…Ettore?"

"Miss? You know my name?" If I remembered correctly, there should be a wall around here somewhere. Further down there will be a candle and matches. If I could reach those, then…

A scratching noise in the darkness and the hallway was filled with light. I blinked rapidly from the sudden brightness, adjusting my eyes to it. Ettore stood before me, but not in his normal clothes. A suit and tie. Quite odd on Ettore, but they didn't seem out of place. "Miss. Are you lost?" Confusion clouded his eyes.

"No."

"Oh. Pardon my mistake." I looked down at the floor briefly before looking back up at him. "Miss? Do you need something?"

"Ettore, why're you here? Shouldn't you be at home? Asleep?" Now he looked lost. Like he was looking for something, but couldn't seem to find it.

"I… um… That… That doesn't concern you… Miss…" He avoided eye contact. "Miss, you should be in your chambers. Do you wish I escort you?"

"I'm going to see my Father." He looked up quickly, eyes wide. "But it's not as though you'd have something against that, now would you?" He looked back down.

"No… Of-course not, Miss. I was going to see B- Signore Critolli myself. I'll join you." He was hiding something. Just like Isabella was hiding something. Everyone was hiding something from me. Even the gardener. How sad…

I moved forward and Ettore followed behind me. I knew my way around, but the light from the candle helped.

* * *

><p>Luciano was sitting at his desk, three men standing silently in-front of him. He was quiet, his head resting in his hand. "So the Verdelli claim we initiated the attack on their man?" And he was bored. "Have they no sense?" The man to his far right was Gavino, his horse master and overseer of his stable. A strong man, he was calm and rather quiet. This was his Right-Hand Man. Next to him stood Marco, Maria's husband. A somewhat older gentleman, he was the most senior of his staff and had authority over all of them. He had a calming presence, but when you got him excited he tended to become rather fearful. His son Raniero stood next to him. Raniero was a tall lad at the age of 27. Married and with two boys, he was the assistant chef of the Critolli house. To Luciano's far left was where Ettore was to be. His gardener and the one who watched his daughters while Luciano himself was busy. But alas. He was nowhere to be seen. "And has anyone seen Ettore?"<p>

"No, sir." Luciano blew out another sigh, standing up.

"Well, tell Verdelli we won't be 'reimbursing' them. They threatened my daughter." He stood before the window, gazing out of it. Marco looked to his son, nodding curtly. The boy took that as a sign that _he_ was the messenger. He looked at his father incredulously. Marco simply raised a brow. Raniero frowned, striding to the door and opening it swiftly.

He blinked at Ettore and the young mistress standing before him. "Signorina?"

"Raniero? What business do you have with Papa at this hour? Oh. Are you discussing your wages? Like Ettore?" Ettore avoided eye-contact and it took everything Raniero had to not laugh.

"Yes, that's exactly right, young Miss. Just like Ettore. Now, excuse me. I have to get home to my Emilia." Alessia moved aside and as he passed, Ettore whacked him upside the head. Raniero made no noise as the door closed behind him.

They had everyone's attention at this point. Alessia blinked at the sight of this many of her father's friends in one place. "You're all discussing wages with Papa?" she asked in confusion. Ettore avoided all contact with them. Luciano raised a brow.

"Oh? Ettore?"

"…sir." Luciano smiled lightly. "The young Miss wished to speak with you, so, I escorted her here…" Luciano looked to his youngest.

"Alessia. You wanted to speak with me? My dear, where have you been all this time anyway?" Alessia looked away and Luciano looked to all those gathered in his office. They got the message and moved past Alessia, murmuring good nights as they left. "Dear."

"Something is not right Papa. Too many times you've stayed in your office all night long. And now… Papa. You are not just a business man, are you." It wasn't a question his daughter directed at him. It was a statement.

"No. I'm not." Alessia sat down in the seat before the oaken desk.

"Papa. What do _you_ think of Signore Giotto?" Luciano paled. He had _hoped_ his daughter wasn't truly thinking about marriage, but perhaps she was!

"T-the signore? Well… I… I invited him over to determine just that! I wanted to see if he deserved you!" Alessia smiled lightly at her Papa.

"I trust you, Papa. Whoever you think would be good for me, I trust your decision." She reached a hand up, brushing her fingers against the cold blue stone of her choker. "And I'm sure Mama would too."

At this point, Luciano had no idea what to think. Had his wife not told him that she would grow independent? She had been, up until a few weeks hence. "A-alessia, my dear, I see no reason why you yourself cannot chose your husband. You are an intelligent young lady, capable of making your own decisions. I do not wish to hinder you in any way in that matter." He gazed at his daughter carefully. "Now, my dear. How about you get some sleep?"

"Yes, Papa. Good night, Papa."

"Good night my darling."

* * *

><p>Maria moved calmly through the halls the next morning. She knew that the young miss had been hiding in the back hall. That's where she had always gone. She had given her such trouble when she first started hiding back there, for Maria could never find her! But now she just left her be.<p>

Maria reached a hand into the pocket of the apron she wore over her dress, brushing her fingers against the worn, folded piece of paper that rested there.

She retracted her hand after a minute, knocking calmly on the elder miss' door. "Miss Isabella. Time for breakfast." She left her after that. If what she heard from last night was anything to go by, the miss was not in a very good mood. Moving down the hall, she noticed a young man hurrying toward her. "Signore, breakfast will be served within the hour." One of the guests already up. An early-riser. What a nice surprise. "It will be served in the main hall." The man's cap was pulled low, covering his eyes.

"Yes… thank you…" Maria bowed her head as he passed. "Have-have a good day, ma'am." Maria faltered. No one typically bothered to wish her a good day.

"S-same to you. Signore." She liked this man. If this was the Giotto she had been hearing about, she approved full-heartedly. The man disappeared and she moved onto the younger miss' room. She would have returned during the night, so, she should be there. But if not, she would be in the back hall. She knocked. "Miss Alessia. Time to wake up." There was no typical grumbled noise or reply. Maria sighed, looking down the hall. "Well. I suppose she fell asleep back there, then." She dropped her head briefly and began the trek to the back hall, not knowing that her boss had in-fact placed their guests back there the night before.

So she had no idea that her walking down the marble floors would have stirred them from their sleep. "Miss! It's time for breakfast! We can't have the master waiting!" Nor did she know that her calling would fully awaken them. "Alessia! Come now! What would your dear departed Mother say? Really!" Maria's frowned deepened and stepped a bit harder, her steps being clearly heard throughout the guest rooms. "Alessia, I swear! We can't do this every time Isabella upsets you!" She whipped her head from side to side, surveying the hallway closely in-case the girl was hiding behind one of the few tables or chairs placed sparingly around. "Alessia. Mattia and Leon behave better than you. Come out now!" She gazed out the window, scowling at the bright blue that was the sky of this clear and beautiful morning. "Dear Lord in Heaven. She's off and slept in one of the rooms again…" She shook her head, stomping toward the back hall, where she would most likely be.

And the back room. Where she would have most likely slept.

"Really, Lesa. I won't yell at you. It's not as though you've broken rules!" She turned the corner, taking in the empty hallway carefully. "So. You did spend the night here." She gripped the handle, opening the door easily. Standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, she frowned at the semi-darkened room. "Lesa. Get up. Your father will worry." Movement in the corner, where the bed should be. "Ha. So you did sleep here."

"Ma'am. I'm afraid there's been a slight… mix-up." A rather tired voice stated. Maria blinked. Mix-up? "Ma'am, you aren't, perhaps, looking for Miss Alessia, are you?" Maria's eyes widened in horror.

"S-signore! I apologize! I-i-I wasn't aware the back chambers were in use! Pl-please excuse me!" and she quickly closed the door, gazing once again at the back hallway as she willed her heart-beat to calm.

It was then she noticed the figure of a horse and rider moving across the field that led toward the main road, which in turn led to town. She moved away from the door, squinting through the glass. The black stallion was definitely Ebony, their crazy horse. But the rider… The young man she passed in the hall was Ebony's rider. She squinted further, most likely causing possible damage for a later date. She had seen him before, besides in the hallway. Now, if she could just place that…

"MIO DIO, ALESSIA!" And the older woman promptly fainted at the sight of her adopted (she feels that much of a level of concern over Alessia) daughter riding on their untamable stallion.

* * *

><p>Lampo was crouched down to the floor, frowning at the woman. He poked her cheek lightly. "Hey. Knuckle. She's fainted, right?" Knuckle 'hmm'ed in thought, chin in hand.<p>

"It appears that way… But what would be the cause?" he crouched down as well, pushing two fingers against her neck to feel her pulse. "Perhaps stress?" Lampo straightened, stretching his arms over his head.

"Well, she didn't have to go screaming and waking us all up like that…" G. appeared around the corner, eyes glancing around quickly, taking in the fallen woman easily.

"Why was she back here?" he was tired, after not receiving as much sleep as he had wished, but he could deal with that. His main concern right now was Giotto, his Boss and friend. He knocked on the door, turning the handle and opening it a crack. "Giotto?" the door opened to reveal the blonde, hair more disheveled than usual and shirt half buttoned. "You're alright?" The blonde, for his part, blinked a few times at the lady on the floor.

"G… what exactly happened here?" G. frowned at the older brunette lying unconscious. He had no idea what was going on.

"Knuckle, what happened?"

"I believe I heard her say something about Miss Alessia, but I could ha- M-ma'am, please hol-" Maria's eyes snapped open and she miraculously awakened from the unconscious state at the mention of her 'daughter'. She sat straight upright, eyes wild.

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" she gripped the collar of the priest's shirt tightly. "You! You did something to my Alessia! What did you do?" and she then begun to shake him. Knuckle had yet to know the exact procedure for this type of situation.

"Ma'am! Please! You must-!" She was standing now, face closely pressed to the glass.

"No! She's gone!" she whirled around and attempted to push past the men now gathered around her. "She's in trouble! Let me pass!" She would be considered stark raving mad by now. Giotto laid a hand on her arm.

"Ma'am. Could you tell us what's going on?" Being awoke by an obviously distraught woman was cause for concern. A deep breath on her part and she seemed to visibly relax. "That's good, ma'am. Calming down is a go-"

"You are Signore Giotto." The blonde blinked, but nodded all the same. "And you are Vongola… Perfect." She smiled at him. "Well then. I have a favor I need to ask of you." She was calm now.

"If I can do anything to help, I will." Her smile grew a bit warmer.

Until the wild look in her eyes returned.

"SHE'S OUT ON THAT INSANE HORSE OF THE MASTERS'! **GO AND GET HER BEFORE SHE KILLS HERSELF!**" Giotto stepped back, pressing a hand to his ear and wincing slightly, as did all those who were gathered.

Knuckle was going to try again. "Ma'am, we-"

"_**NOW!"**_

* * *

><p>Interesting. Vongola Primo is being yelled at by an insane maid. XD<p>

Anywho, Maria's just really protective of Alessia and stuff, so, she may be over-reacting just a bit~

But then again… Ebony is a rather dangerous horse… Oh well~!

So, sorry this is updated late and stuff, but I haven't been in the mood to write anything and the ideas haven't been coming to me.

And my dog died last week. So, yeah. Haven't been in the mood to do anything. She was only 5, ya know.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way.

* * *

><p>The town itself was of an interesting size. Not extremely large, but not small in the least. A fair amount of people lived within the town itself, above their shops or in the houses that were off of the town's main square. The shops were small, single roomed spaces, or consisting of two rooms. The outside market, however, gained more attention than the shops. Fresh fruits and vegetables, various odds and ends, flowers, bolts of cloth, somewhat expensive rugs and carpets, intricate woven blankets, farm fresh products such as eggs, the random couple of dogs that begged for scraps from the vendors, a few cats, and of-course the shoppers where what made the market lively. Haggling for a better price was common and vendors and customers argued over it, trades were made, purchases completed.<p>

No one paid any mind to the young man moving along the edge of the street, out of the way of the vendors and people. They noticed his mount was obviously a rich man's, but they already knew. This lad was common and it was always the same ill-tempered horse. The boy had been coming here for years. Always being cooped up in one's home got tiring. They didn't bother him. He was always here and he never caused trouble. Aidan, they thought his name was. An odd name, but you know those nobles. Always wanting to be unique.

"Laddie, come here a moment, yea?" one vendor called out, being a rather good friend to the boy. The lad obeyed, moving toward him, holding tight to the reins of the hulking beast that only let the young blonde male ride him. "Ah, laddie! Here you are! Ah, look at you! You've grown on me!" The man clapped the boy on the back, laughing. "You haven't been here for a while! Thought that father of your's found out you were with commoner's! Good to see you, boy!"

"Same. It's been somewhat busy. My sister's to be married, so…" The man shook his head, wrapping an arm around the boy who reminded him very much of his own son.

"There there, laddie. I know you love her, but, at-least ya don't have to put up with her antics no more, eh?"

"I suppose…" Randolph, as the vendor's name was, nodded slowly.

"I suppose being a noble and all it's a bit different, eh? Being surrounded by the servants of your's and not actually your family, any time you get with 'em is precious, yea?" the lad nodded. Randolph frowned, glancing over at the black beast that was his horse. "Well. Let's say we get this one stabled, eh? Oats, maybe?" The boy nodded again, leading the beast toward the stables that Randolph also owned and managed. "Well, let's see 'ere, Ebony ol' boy. Will you let me get you in there? Or you gonna be picky and make the lad do it?" The horse gazed at him before snorting, turning his head. Randolph laughed. "Being nice, are you? You gonna let me do it, eh? Give the lad a break? What a gentleman ya are! I think I know a nice mare that I can introduce you to! Hahahahaha!" Ebony let the man take his reins and lead him in, but not before giving his master a look. How a horse could do that, who knows. "Now don't worry laddie! I think Elysa has some just made bread in the house. How 'bout you go in and get some from the ol' girl?"

"Aye, sir." Randolph disappeared into the stable as the boy moved toward the house. Elysa, Randolph's wife of almost 20 years was moving about the kitchen, humming a little tune to herself. "Signora Elysa." She turned, face curious. Spotting he boy in the doorway, she smiled warmly.

"Ah, look at you, lad. You've gone and grown-up on me. How've you been, these past few weeks since I saw you last?" She moved towards him, wrapping him into a hug.

"G-good, ma'am…"

"Come! Have some tea! That husband of mine is back in the stable, eh?"

"Si."

"Good. Then you can have your slice of cake in peace." Elysa shook her head at the memories of her husband stealing the poor boy's slice every single time.

* * *

><p>Isabella was moving about the halls in silence, eyes dull and rather lifeless. What she had done to her sister was inexcusable. How she could atone for that sin, she didn't know. If she could only find her, apologize, beg for her forgiveness… But, sadly, she had locked herself in her room and didn't answer anyone, not even when her own Papa knocked. Maria had been running through the halls screaming earlier, but both Raniero and Marco had taken her home and Luciano had given her the rest of the day off. The Vongola left only but a quarter of an hour ago, excusing themselves for they had something to attend to. She hadn't bade them good-bye, though. Luciano had insisted that they visit some other time, when things were… normal? They agreed and promised to take him up on his offer.<p>

Some other time.

Luciano had watched his daughter move slowly around the manor, going nowhere in particular, but not being able to stay still. He had motioned Marco over, asking him to keep an eye on her. Marco understood what was going on and simply nodding, moving around the manor just as randomly as his young mistress was. Under the pretense, though, of checking the rooms. No one said anything.

"Isabella!" She didn't stop walking, eyes set straight ahead of her. Arms wrapped around her form, halting any further movements. "Isabella, it's me…" Lorenzo had been here last night, he knew what happened. He knew his Bella was taking it hard. But he didn't think she was taking it this hard. "Bella, let's walk a spell in the garden, hmm?" he suggested softly, leading her toward the double doors that lead to the outside world that her mother had so loved.

He glanced over at Ettore, who was weeding the beds of dirt. The man looked up, watching the two move toward the row of stone benches. "Beautiful day to be outside, eh, Signore?" he called cheerfully. Lorenzo nodded slowly.

"Yes. Indeed…" he watched Isabella simply sit there, looking down at her hands. "Bella…" He held his hand over hers. "Everything will work out, you'll see."

* * *

><p>"Primo. Aren't we, perhaps, going to town?" Knuckle inquired as they rode along the main road. His boss had been silent the entire ride so far, but he was most likely taking what the woman had taken to heart. "Giotto?" The blonde let out a soft sigh.<p>

"We are, Knuckle. She would know if Miss Alessia was missing or not, wouldn't she?" The priest had nothing to say to that. But he didn't mind looking for the apparently missing young lady. His Boss and friend seemed to fancy her, so, he will most likely see her more in the future.

"I think it's a waste of time. If she can ride a horse, she can handle herself." Lampo said easily, leaning back in the saddle closing his eyes. "She can run if there's danger. It's not tha- Gyup!" and he fell unceremoniously from the saddle. G. ignored the fallen Guardian, moving forward toward Giotto. Lampo stood up, dusting himself off and rubbing his head gingerly. "I'll get you for that…"

"What're you talking about, brat? I did nothing. It's not _my_ fault you can't handle a horse and stay in the saddle." The green haired young man continued muttering under his breath, climbing back up onto the mare, slouching in the saddle as he glared at the red head. "Giotto. Perhaps Randolph has seen her. He tends to know everyone that comes through and if a stranger were to pass through, he would know immediately. Word does spread quickly." He suggested calmly, ignoring the young man known as his fellow Guardian. Giotto looked ahead at the town in the distance. Ugetsu looked over at his boss and friend.

"Yes. Perhaps Randolph-san has seen Critolli-san. It is worth a try, at-least." He smiled when the blonde nodded.

"Then we'll speak to Randolph, agreed?" Agreement was stated from each Guardian. Except for Alaude. Alaude wasn't there right now. He was quite some distance back, on his way back to the Vongola mansion, having enough 'quality time' with his 'fellow Guardians'. As if he would _willingly_ stay with them longer than necessary. You silly people. Why would he? He dislikes people. _Especially_ annoying girls that cause trouble.

"Say, Giotto? Do you think that Randolph would know of a lad by the name of Adriano?" Knuckle mused from behind their fearless leader.

"Perhaps. If he's ever been to town, Randolph will know him."

"Ah, right."

* * *

><p>"Well, lad! Why'd you come down here today?" Randolph grinned at the blonde from across the small wooden table. They were outside now, as Randolph did have a stand. Adriano helped when he visited.<p>

The boy sighed heavily. "My sister… Insists I need to marry. Soon." Randolph laughed at his dejected face, the people around them looking over at him in confusion.

"Is that right? Why! Laddie! You're a fine, strapping boy! What's the problem? Can't find a nice little lady? Bwuhahahahaha!" Adriano looked away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Glad to see you laughing at my pain..." Randolph settled, wiping at the corners of his eyes.

"Ah, well, laddie, you have to understand! Most young'ins at your age get married soon as possible! You're holding it off!" he clapped him on the shoulder, standing. "Well. Gotta tend to the stall, yea? How 'bout you go and check on your beast? I'm sure the boy misses you dreadfully!" Adriano rose, rolling his eyes at the older man.

"Whatever you say." Randolph smiled as he moved toward the stables, disappearing into the darkness of it. He sat back down, leaning back in the chair.

"Mmm. The young lord is down a-visiting and Vongola are here in town." He mused, easily spotting the group coming into town. "I believe today is to be a happy day." He grinned, tipping his hat down to cover his eyes, knowing that the group will be seeing him on this fine and beautiful day. "Only a matter of time and all." He moved his hands back to link behind his head, breathing out softly. "Such a wonderful day today. I think I'll take a nap."

In the stable, Adriano patted Ebony's nose fondly, smiling. "Hey there. Did you perhaps miss me?" The beast snorted, bumping his nose against the lad's hand. "I suppose I'll take that as a yes then. Did Randolph introduce you to that mare?" He glanced over at the next stall where a pretty little chesnut mare stood. "Ah, I suppose he has. I hope you've been a gentleman." He moved over to the female, holding a hand out. "Hey there, missy. Has Ebony been nice?" The female let him pet her, pawing at the ground slightly. "Now, I wonder what your name could be?" he glanced around at the stall, noticed a block of wood on the door. He crouched low, squinting to see what was there. "Well, let's see here… I see a 'C' and an 'A'… Hey! Randolph!" he called suddenly. The little mare backed away from the door, shy of the loud noise. He straightened, patting Ebony as he passed on his way into the light. He leaned against the door frame, frowning at the relaxed form of his friend. "Randolph…"

"Whaddya want, laddie?" the muffled reply came from under the hat.

"What's the mare's name? All I could make out was a 'C' and an 'A'." The heavy huff of air and the hat was pushed up.

"Laddie. Ya woke me up for that old girl? Is it that important?" he turned, frowning. Adriano was smiling. "And what's that grin for, eh?"

"It's funny seeing you wake up." The older man turned back around, looking out at the crowd.

"Second thought, I ain't tellin' ya." Adriano pushed off from the wooden frame, taking the seat next to his friend. Randolph gazed at him from the corner of his eye, watching as the group was nearing him, obviously seeing him and the lad.

"Well. I suppose I'll have to tell Signora Elysa you're being mean to me again." His eye twitched lightly.

"Lad. You do that I swear on me mother's-"

"What's her name?" The boy leaned forward, blue eyes calmly watching him. Randolph looked at him for a long moment.

"Now see here, lad. I tell you and not a word of it to Elysa, hear me?"

"Si."

"Catarina." The boy was silent for a long moment. "What now?"

"Was it honestly that hard?" He rose from his seat. "Well. As promised, not a word to the Signora. Catarina is a nice name for her. She's a beautiful lady." Randolph rolled up his hat and whacked him with it. Adriano laughed, side stepping. Randolph continued trying to land a hit as the boy disappeared into the stable once more.

"Annoying brat…" he scoffed, slouching low in the seat. "Me thinks something's not quite right in the head…" He looked up at his visitors. "A good mornin' to you now. What's the honor this time, young'ins? You need your horses stabled perhaps?" He grinned at the red head. "Now, don't you look happy." G. shook his head, dismissing the notion.

"Randolph, perhaps you've seen a young lady come into town? A blonde? Around Lampo's height and age?" Knuckle stepped right into the conversation, getting to the point.

"Ah…. No. No I haven't. Name? Maybe I've heard it around?"

"Alessia Critolli." Randolph's brows shot up.

"The Critollis? Why would their daughter be down here without a big ol' parade and escort? No, no, haven't seen her. Only heard of her. Rumors and that sort of thing, you know. Apparently a nice, rather quiet young thing… Well. If I see her, I'll be sure to get word to you. Why?" He looked at them curiously. This group didn't inquire about others unless it was important.

"She rode toward town earlier, apparently on an untamed stallion." Randolph blinked. "But, if I suppose you haven't seen her, we need to keep a look out. Oh, and Randolph?" The man gave his full attention to the rather talkative priest.

"Aye, lad?"

"Ever heard a boy in the Critolli's? Adriano?" Randolph simply stared at him. "He would be about… I'd say 16 or so. Maybe a bit older." Randolph looked down, his old, worn-out hat covering his eyes.

"Aye, lad. I've heard of him." Knuckle smiled, finally gaining some knowledge on this mysterious boy.

"Where would one find him? Do you know?"

"Aye, I know… As does everyone who knows anything about the Critollis." Knuckle blinked. What exactly did the older man mean by the statement.

"Randolph? What's with this riddle?" Giotto questioned, not knowing the man to be anything but blunt and straight forward.

"The Critollis… That lad was one of them, alright. Adriano Critolli. The only son." Knuckle blinked.

"He was the son?" Randolph nodded slowly.

"Aye. Passed away when he was but a lad himself. Only four. Illness." Knuckle frowned.

"That can't be. I saw him not long ago." Randolph kept his eyes hidden, but his mind was way ahead.

"Not long ago…?" He rose, striding to the stable, standing in the doorway. "Hey, laddie! Come on out here for a minute! The horses won't be going anywhere!" He stepped back, crossing his arms as the boy they saw earlier stepped into the light.

"What'd I do, Randolph?" the lad grinned. "Ah, you still think I'll talk to Signora Elysa about-"

"Lad." Randolph interrupted him. The boy gazed at him.

"Randolph? I already gave you my word. And I never go back on that." Randolph wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders, turning him to face the group.

"Knuckle. This the lad you've seen recently?" The boy was currently standing stock-still, blue eyes widened in shock. Knuckle nodded.

"Adriano. You're the lad that came to our home." The blonde said nothing, still staring at them. "Huh? Is something wrong?" Randolph frowned, leaning down to look the boy in the face.

"Laddie? You alright there?"

"Now, Randolph!" the feminine voice from behind didn't sound happy. "How could you go and do that?" Randolph frowned at his wife.

"Now what're you going on abo- Hey now! Hold it!" Elysa was taking the lad out of his arms, leading him into the house.

"There, there now. It's okay. These men are really quite nice!" she was chattering on to the lad. "Now, you go in and wash up for dinner, alright?" she patted his back and waited until he was in the house before turning on her husband. "Now see here! Don't go and scare the poor thing, Randolph!" Her husband frowned.

"What're you going on about? They _inquired_ about him! And since he was here, I brought him out!" She stepped right up to him, glaring. He glared right back.

She 'humph'ed and looked over at the group watching on curiously. "You." she pointed at Ugetsu, who blinked.

"Hai, Signora?" He smiled lightly. She dropped her arm, shaking her head.

"Si. You. You're a nice young man. You understand what's going on, don't you?" The foreigner nodded, still smiling.

"Hai, Signora. I do." Elysa waved him off, turning to go into the house.

"Alessia, dear! Have you washed up?" she called. Giotto frowned. The voice that came back through the open door was obviously feminine.

"Ah, si, Signora Elysa! How many plates should I set?" Elysa looked over her shoulder at her guests.

"Well, we have to feed Papa, and our guests, so, six, my dear!" The lad, er, girl, appeared in the doorway. She was still dressed in men's clothes, but her cap was off, revealing her long hair.

"Ah! Okay!" she smiled warmly at their guests. "It won't take very long, so, could you please come inside and relax?" The group was staring at her, except for Ugetsu. He understood.

"Hai, Critolli-san."

"Ah, Signore Ugestu! So nice to see you again!" Elysa shooed her back into the house.

"Now now, come along, my dear. Time to get to work. You know where to change. Your dress is in the chest. Go along now." Alessia smiled at the woman she considered to be a very real mother figure. Elysa had figured out quite some time ago who she was.

"Alright!"

* * *

><p>Randolph was slouching at his seat at the head of the table, watching his wife move about the kitchen grumpily. "You could've told me, ladd-er, l-lass…" I shook my head, setting a bowl down in-front of him.<p>

"But then it wouldn't be fun anymore, see?" Randolph sunk lower in his chair.

"'Fun', you say?" I moved back to the counter as Elysa discreetly tapped her husband, telling him to stop.

"Yes, of-course. Why else do you think I came to town? I wanted to see what life was like here, you know, normal. And I always wanted to know what was so great about boys. Elysa found out a long time ago, so, she's been teaching me how to cook these past few years." Elysa smiled proudly at me. "T-this is actually the first time I've ever prepared a meal, so…" I looked down, hiding my face. It's the first time I had ever actually tried cooking too… I typically just watched Elysa…. "I hope it'll be alright…" The front door swung open, revealing a young man with dark hair and eyes. I looked up and blinked.

"Ah, Papa! Mama! I didn't know we had company! Oh? Giotto! It's been awhile!" the man, Randolph's son Nico, a young lad of 19, grinned brightly. "I see almost everybody's here!" he was smiling like I had always seen him, a big toothy grin.

And then he spotted me.

"Oh? Well, hello there. I don't believe we've met." He took my hand, making his smile softer. I've seen him do this before. To girls he thought were pretty. I blinked.

Oh.

OH.

"My name is Nicolò, but you can call me Nico, if you'd like." He kissed the back of my hand, just like Giotto had done when we had first met. "Might I have the plea- Hey! Mama! I'm being polite to the lady!" He dropped my hand to shield himself from Elysa's dishtowel.

"Don't harass her!"

"I'm not harassing her! Giotto! Tell her I'm not harassing her!"

"I think you're harassing her."

"Giotto!" Nico whined as Elysa chased him outside. I turned around quickly, hiding the redness in my cheeks.

"Hey, lassie. What're you doing there?" Randolph asked me, leaning back in his chair to poke me. "Don't tell me Nico's making you blush. You've known the boy since he was fifteen." I brushed his hand away, pouting at him.

"Am not!"

"Ah. Then you're blushing because our Giotto defended you from the rebel that is my son, is that it?"

"No!" He grinned. "That's not it! And I'm not blushing!"

"So now you're running a fever, eh?" I threw my hands up.

"Yes, I suppose that's it!" I placed the last plate down, moving to the front door. "Enjoy your dinner!"

"N-now wait a minute! Lad-Lassie! Come on!" a chair scraped back, but I didn't really care. Elysa was out there, but I moved passed her.

"Ah, Alessia?"

"I'll be leaving now. Thank you for having me." I smiled at her, retreating into the stables, where my boys clothes were already placed in Ebony's saddlebags. "Well. We're leaving then. Say bye to Catarina, boy." My stallion neighed, pawing at the ground, anxious to get out into the fresh air. "Yes, yes, I'm coming, I'm coming…" I picked up the mess of leather that was the saddle, opening the stall door with my foot and squeezing in, hefting it onto his back. He gave a slight snort at the weight, but stood perfectly still. I retrieved the bridle, pulling it over his ears while nudging the bit into his mouth.

* * *

><p>I made sure everything was in order before climbing up, dreading that I had to sit side-saddle. "Go easy on me, okay? I don't ride in a dress…" He snorted, obviously ignoring that remark. I nudged the door back open and he pushed through, walking cheerfully from the dark of the building into the light of day. "H-hey, Ebony, go easy, please, okay?" Hopefully, he'd abide by my wishes for once.<p>

I was surprised to find Signore Giotto mounted as well, waiting there for me. "Signore."

"Signorina. Riding alone can be quiet boring, so, I'll accompany you to your home. That's alright with you, of-course, is it not?" I couldn't be rude and refuse his invitation.

"Thank you, Signore. I accept."

"Giotto."

"P-pardon?" He smiled.

"I'd much prefer if you called me Giotto." I blinked as Ebony moved down the street, people moving away from the lumbering beast. He wanted me to call him by his first name?

"T-then it's only fair if you call me by my name; Alessia." He gave a single nod.

This should be an interesting ride home…

* * *

><p>Well. This one is <em>waaaaaay<em> longer than my typical chapter, but, I seriously couldn't just break it off anywhere. I'd hate myself if I did that. I seriously had to know what was gonna happened.

But hey. At-least now they know about Adriano Critolli, and that Alessia dressed up as a dude and was the messenger. So, all's well that ends well? I'd say this ended well…ish.

So, yea. I updated this almost a week ago. Fun, right? You guys are so lucky~

I've been waiting for some stories to be updated for like… _months_.

Until the next time, Ciao~


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way possible. I wish it did though~

* * *

><p>G. stood in the doorway, watching as his friend moved down the street with her, accompanying her back to her own estate. "I think I should go with them," he murmured, reaching for his jacket.<p>

"Oh no you don't!" Elysa grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him away from the door. "You're going to sit down and eat the food that was prepared for you!" she huffed, letting go in favor of pushing him. "Come on now! Leave the two of them alone! They obviously fancy each other! Don't go and ruin it for them!" G. halted and Elysa continued to try and push in vain.

"Ruin it? The brat would ruin it. How could I-" Nico stuffed a roll in his mouth.

"Come on now! Give them some time alone! He's a good boy so I trust him, otherwise I would've _ordered_ you to go with them, because I know _you're_ a good boy too. Now sit down, be quiet, and eat your dinner." Nico helped her to push him to his seat, pushing down on his shoulders to make him sit. She grabbed the ladle, waving it at him. "Now listen here. Alessia is a good girl and I've taught her many a things about the way of men." Randolph rolled his eyes, muttering into his soup. "She's a little slow at times," Randolph started laughing but instead started spluttering—due to the soup, mind you—"But she's a bright young girl." She nodded, as if that would make any doubts disappear.

Nico was gazing at his mother, his chin in his hand. "Mama. How exactly do you know that young lady? And why come anytime-"

"'How come', dear, not 'why come'." Elysa corrected. Lampo snickered.

"…Sure. How come whenever _I_ fancy a girl you yell at me, but when _Giotto_ fancies a girl, you encourage it?" Elysa gave her son a look that obviously said 'You're seriously asking me that?'. "What? It's a good question!"

"Because Giotto is an honest young man. You, on the other hand… Even though I love you dearly, you take too much after your father."

"Mama!"

"Elysa!" Elysa waved them off, smiling to herself. "But-but see here! You _did_ agree to marry me!"

"Yes, but remember? You asked my Papa. And Papa gave me to you. And you were a gentleman back then. That's why I agreed." Randolph was busy spluttering while Lampo was full-out laughing at Nico's face. The young man had his arms crossed over his chest, obviously upset.

"How do you know she's a 'bright young girl', Mother?" He was sore about not apparently being a gentleman. Elysa blinked at him.

"Oh. That's correct… You weren't here… Do you remember Adriano? The nice lad that visits sometimes?"

"That kid? He's a bit awkward, Mother. What does this have to do with him?" He gazed at her while Lampo continued to laugh. Knuckle tapped his shoulder, in an effort to quiet him.

"Alessia is Adriano. That's why I know she's a good girl. And smart too." An owlish look from her son.

"They're twins?"

"She's being dressin' like a boy, lad," Randolph intervened as it was shown that his son wouldn't have understood. He was quiet, processing this new information.

"I suppose that's why he never agreed to go swimming with me… nor seemed to have any interest in women." Elysa supposed he was taking this rather calmly. "But why does Giotto always get the prettiest girls?"

* * *

><p>"Leon?" the boy looked up from the book in his hands to look at his brother.<p>

"Yes Mattia?" The younger twin was frowning on his spot on the stone bench. He could get around with the crutches, but he still had some trouble. Leon was always by his side, night and day, ready to help him. "I don't get it. Why did the Prince marry a commoner? Isn't he supposed to marry a princess? Or someone like Miss Alessia?" Leon looked down at the book in his hands.

"I guess… Maybe 'cause she was really pretty? And he was nice? That's why he got her away from her mean family. He's nice, like Signore Luciano!" Mattia brightened at that, happy to know that the Prince was kind and caring of other people, and that he didn't just marry the peasant because she was pretty.

"I see! Thank you for explaining it!" Mattia beamed at his twin and on the grass below, Flora looked up from playing with her dolls.

"Leon! Leon! What happens to the princess next?" Leon turned the page, reading—with some difficulty—the words that were printed there.

"And the biiiirds swoo-swoooped from above and plu-plucked out their eeyes. Ewww…" He wrinkled his nose at the book and Flora hid her face with her hands. "And then they were…" he squinted. "Blind? For the reeest of their days. The Prince and the princess lived hap-happily ever after. The end." The closed the book. "I think we should stop reading these kinds of books, Flora…."

* * *

><p>Maria was currently puttering around her kitchen. Marco had told her that Miss Alessia was safe, so she supposed that she simply mistook the horse and rider as the Miss. It could happen. It was very possible. There were many young blonde men and black stallions in Italy. It was very possible she was just frantic and <em>thought<em> it was Miss Alessia.

That's what she kept telling herself anyway.

* * *

><p>All was silent and rather awkward. The wind blew gently through the leaves and the horses' hooves provided a steady stream of sound.<p>

I had no idea what to do. If he hadn't asked to ride with me, I wouldn't have this problem! Why did he ask anyway? I know he's being a gentleman and all…

"Signora Maria was very worried about you." He mused. I didn't look at him. What he said was truth, that I knew. Maria would be terribly worried about me… "Perhaps you should explain that you've been visiting the town? Then she might feel relieved."

"I can't do that!" I was panicking, I knew that much. If anyone knew I was visiting the town without an escort… Papa would be so disappointed in me… He would be upset that I endangered my life unnecessarily… "No one can know! You have to promise!" I looked over at him pleadingly. "Please! Promise me you won't speak a word of it!"

He was smiling. Smiling so very softly…

"Please…"

"Alright, Alessia. I give my word that I won't speak a word of your visitations to the town. Nor of Randolph's existence." He was still smiling. And he used my name… How odd to hear it from him. Like we were dear friends, or-or we knew each other well, like my relationship with Stefano. "Will you agree to something, in exchange for keeping your secret?"

"Yes! Anything!"

"Next time you wish to visit the town, please write me. I'll be more than happy to take you, to assure your safety and to ease your father's mind about your disappearances. I too am acquainted with Signora Elysa and Randolph. Accompanying you will give me an excuse to visit them more often." I see… a fair enough request, compared to what I'm asking him to do. But wait…

"You're going to call on me?" His eyes widened and I averted my own quickly. "I-I'm sorry! T-that's not what I meant!" I spoke my mind! I mustn't do that!

He coughed lightly and when I sneaked a glance at his face, it was tinged with the slightest pink, his eyes gazing directly ahead. "I-I suppose that's how it will look… And how we must explain it, as to not… make our day trips out of place…"

"R-right, Signore…"

"Giotto, Alessia. You agreed." I hunched my shoulders, ducking my head. Right. I agreed… But how embarrassing! Calling a man that I barely know by his name! But I forget… He's already addressed me by my own name… I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I don't know what to do! I've never been in this sort of situation before now! "But of-course, you must explain this to your Stefano." Huh? Stefano? What does he have to do with anything? I looked over at him, even though I tried not to. he was still looking straight ahead, eyes focused.

"Why…. Why would I have to explain anything to Stefano?"

"Is he not fond of you, Alessia? That's what I gathered last night, from the way the two of you acted." I laughed and most likely startled him. Why did I laugh? That was such a preposterous notion! Stefano fancying me? How absurd! He expressed his detest of marrying me quite long ago! He only thinks of me as a friend!

"Stefano could care less! He's a dear friend, like a brother, albeit an annoying one, but a brother none the less." He said nothing more on the matter as my home drew into sight.

* * *

><p>Gyaaaaaah~ how cute~!<p>

I probably could've continued it further, but I'm kinda bored and tired, so, yea. I'll stop it here for today. I hope ya'll enjoyed that!

Until the next time, Ciao~!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in anyway possible.

Fun Fact: Did you ever use those 'melty beads' when you were a kid? You know, the beads that you stuck on a pegboard and then ironed to make a design? I got those out about two weeks ago and made Reborn's Arcobaleno Pacifer~! It turned out really good too! I made Colonello's and Verde's last week, and Skull and Yuni's last night!

* * *

><p>I had watched as they made their way up to the manor. I kept my distance, watching from the window. People rushed past me, so they could greet the young mistress who had returned home with a <em>young gentlemen.<em> Of-course the female staff only wanted a closer look at this man. They could care less about the fact that Alessia had disappeared once again. They could care less that she had run away on Ebony…

I wished to greet her, sincerely I did, but… the way I acted was unacceptable. I had no right to pretend like everything was well when it most definitely was not.

* * *

><p>Maria moved down the hallway of the Critolli manor slowly. She had <em>told <em>them that the young miss had disappeared, but no one had believed her! She had a thing or two to tell that husband and son of hers.

"Maria!" she raised her eyes and before she could brace herself, the young Miss herself was hugging her tightly. "I'm truly sorry, Maria! I worried you! I promise it shall never happen again!"

It took her a moment or so to discover that Alessia was in-fact crying over such a trivial matter. She was simply staff of the manor, not someone important, like a family member!

"M-miss Alessia! Please, dear, there are no need for tears!" Maria tilted the young lady's face up only to see tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Maria! Giotto said I worried you! I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"The Signore?" The girl was still crying, not able to answer properly at this time. Whatever that young man had said, it seemed to get to her. "Young miss, of-course your disappearance would be cause for concern." She stated calmly, hoping to settle the girl's mind. She had always been a rather sensitive child, but nothing quite like this.

"Bu-but, Giotto said I really worried you! That you had fainted!"

"Miss Alessia I did no such thing. I am an adult and a professional at my job." She sniffed. Of-course she did no such thing. She was, as she had stated, a professional. Professionals do _not_ faint whilst working. The young lady blinked, wiping at her eyes quickly and pulling away.

"Of-course, Maria. You would never do such a thing. I-I'm sorry to have bothered you…" She bowed her head, backing away.

"I'm glad you're home safe, Miss."

* * *

><p>Luciano stood waiting at the door to his home. Alessia had simply flown up the stairs before he could get one word out. It figures. She was just like her mother after-all.<p>

And she had come back with the young leader of Vongola. Giotto. He was—indirectly speaking, of-course—the cause of his daughter's tears and her disappearance. He was not exactly keen to wait here with him, but, seeing as he was his ally and apparently friends with his daughter, he hid it well. "You're back soon, Giotto." Sadly, he wasn't quite adept at hiding the venom in his tone.

The young man turned his attention from Isabella, who was wandering the grounds at this time, to the Boss of Critolli. "I suppose. Alessia found the need for some time alone. I simply stumbled upon her and accompanied her home, to protect her from any possible harm." Luciano noticed there was no title of Miss or Signorina before his daughter's name. He didn't have to think hard about what that meant. He had been dreading it for years already. "Luciano, I don't suppose you'll mind my asking if Alessia is currently… being called upon by anyone?" The Critolli inwardly winced. He had known… But, he supposed, if anyone was to court his daughter, Giotto would be the best choice.

"No. Not that I am aware of. She has, though, received a proposition of marriage." He watched as the man's eyes had narrowed slightly. "She knows of this, but thinks nothing of it. I'm allowing her to find someone of her own choosing." Giotto glanced inside the manor, at the large staircase, a slight smile now gracing his features, any thought of a frown disappearing.

"Yes, she does seem like that kind of lady… Signore, I-"

"You're still here, Giotto? I apologize, I must have kept you waiting." Luciano restrained himself from crying at the sound of his own _daughter_ speaking to a _**man**_ so casually! "Papa, you know Giotto."

"Si. My dear, shall we-"

"I'm sorry for keeping you. I must admit, I didn't think you would remain here after I was inside." She continued, as if her Papa hadn't spoken at all.

"I just wanted to make sure all was well before I departed." Alessia smiled at him and Luciano had to turn away, walking towards the next room.

"Oh, Papa? Where are yo-"

"You have my blessing, Giotto!" he called over his shoulder as he disappeared beyond the wall. Alessia stared after him and now Giotto supposed he figured out what had taken her so long to return to the main floor. Instead of the blue floral patterned cotton dress she had been wearing, it was now changed for one of deep red silk. Like the sky blue dress he had first seen her in, there was little to no decoration, besides for a bit of lace at the neckline.

"Giotto, what did he mean, 'blessing'?" Now. How to phrase this…?

"Alessia. He's given his approval for our… _courtship_." He watched as her cheeks gained immediate color and she looked down and away.

"D-did he now…? Lovely…"

"He did what?" And so, it was then they realized someone else had been in the Critolli manor. He had come earlier, hoping to see Alessia. After her… scene the previous night, he had been concerned for her, being the good family friend that he was. He had then learned of her visiting a friend quite early in the morning and had been allowed to wait for her return.

Granted, of-course, he had never thought she had been visiting a _man_. Had he known… who knows what he would have done.

"Alessia!" Rapid footsteps and there appeared Stefano. He had heard voices from the sitting room and had come closer, wondering if perhaps it had been her returning from her trip.

"Stefano?" She questioned, turning to face his voice.

"Stefano." Giotto greeted casually, bearing no grudge against the man.

Though the same couldn't be said for the other. His eyes narrowed and the corner of his lip raised slightly. "Giotto." Alessia smiled, glad that the two got along so wonderfully.

"I didn't know you were here, Stefano. Oh, you were worried about me, were you not?"

"Of-course. You are my closest and dearest friend."

Subtle, ain't he?

"But I see you're fine."

"Yes, of-course. There's never any need for alarm. You worry too much." She answered, shaking her head. A slight cough on Giotto's part. "Giotto? Are you quite alright?" Stefano noticed that there was not formalities. She was just as casual with the blonde as she was with Stefano himself.

"Fine. I'm afraid I must take my leave now, before… certain parties come looking for me." By certain parties he meant G. Alessia understood.

"Yes, of-course. Safe journey back then. Until the next we meet." He tipped his head in Stefano's direction before taking Alessia's hand, raising it to his lips lightly.

"Until next we meet, mia signora." She couldn't keep eye contact and still averted her eyes from his form as he swept through the door and down the stone flight of stairs. Stefano glared at the man's retreating form, closing the door with a resounding thud.

"Alessia, aren't you rushing into this a bit too hastily?" he implored as she broke out of her trance from the noise. She moved to the window, watching as he mounted his own horse. "Alessia, what're you doing now?" He sighed, moving to stand behind her, looking boredly out of the glass. As if he had known she was watching, Giotto turned and gave a bow from atop his beast before encouraging him into a quick canter, moving down the dirt road, growing smaller. Stefano braced himself for the look on Alessia's face.

He wasn't disappointed.

She looked hopeful, smiling a little smile that seemed to torture him on the inside, a smile that simply said that she would be happy if she spent the rest of her life with the blonde.

"Alessia." She broke her gaze from his retreating figure, gazing up at him curiously, as he was fairly taller than her petite frame.

"Si, Stefano?" He looked down at her for a moment or so before taking her hands into his own. "S-stefano? What're you doing?" she attempted to pull from his grasp but he was stronger after-all. "Stefano, please let go. What's gotten into you?"

"Months ago, your father received a letter from my family, asking for your hand in marriage." Her nose scrunched up.

"Daniele wants to marry me? I always thought of him as a brother…. I'm sorry Stefano. I don't want to break your brother's heart… But I don't have the same feelings for him. Could you try to break it gently to him?" Stefano was silent, simply staring at her.

* * *

><p>"Isabella!" I stopped in my musings to look up at the voice that belonged to my sister. She was smiling so brilliantly. And she was wearing the dress that I had gotten her some time ago.<p>

"My sister…" She slowed, dropping straight to the ground before me, taking me hands in hers and smiling up at me. I didn't deserve such kindness… "Alessia… please…"

"Isabella, the most wonderful thing has happened!" she said, gripping my hands a bit tighter. "Sister, I didn't dream that you could ever do something so magnificent for me in your entire life!" I had no idea where she was going with this.

"Stefano proposed to you after what I did last night?" If that's what she meant by wonderful, I'm happy for her. The two of them get along and I know Stefano loves her. Why else would he act so unlike himself when there's any mention of another man?

"Wha? No… That's not it… Where would you get a silly idea like that? Stefano and I are friends and always will be. We agreed upon it quite some time ago. Sister… My disappearance earlier… I was in town. Giotto was visiting as well and accompanied me back. Things had seemed strained, but… I don't know. Something just…" my eyes widened in surprise at the words that she was telling me. If I remembered correctly, this was exactly how me and Lorenzo had been at first. Things had been awkward between us, then, as if by magic, we connected. If that's how it was with my sister and Giotto, I must say it happened fairly fast. Took me and Renzo over a month whereas Alessia and Giotto accomplished it in a few hours.

"I…I'm happy for you. I realized that he was a good man, but I apologize for what I did to you last night. I had no right to embarrass you like that." I murmured. She was still smiling, but the smile seemed a little sadder now.

"I was never mad, Isabella. Upset, yes, but only because I was the center of attention! I never despied you! You're my sister and I could never resent your attempts to help me! It was because of what you did that we came together!" Her smile regained its light. "I love you, even if your methods act in roundabout ways." I raised a hand, resting it against her cheek. Her eyes closed as she leaned into my touch.

"My little sister has gone and grown-up on me… All while my back was turned." I noticed Ettore from the corner of my eye but paid him no mind. If Papa felt the need to have us watched while in the garden, so be it. If Papa felt that he give us some time alone, but wanted us under guard, so be it. I have no qualms with Ettore. He takes such good care of Mama's garden, how could I?

"Isabella… I fear…" she opened her eyes. "We aren't really courting, Isabella. I've been visiting the town for years. Alone. I don't want anyone to know… He gave his word he wouldn't speak a word of it. In exchange, next time I wish to visit the town, I'm to write him. That's why he is going along the pretense of a courtship." I let her speak what was on her mind. It was the least I could do. "I don't think that… connection shall I say? Made itself known to him as well. I believe it's only been revealed to me..."

I laughed. I couldn't help myself. The look on her face told me she was put out, but I couldn't stop. She obviously hasn't seen the way he looks at her! Alessia can be slow at times, but nothing quite like this!

* * *

><p>"Alessia?" The young lady was currently seated at the window overlooking the garden, book in hand.<p>

"Si?" she didn't look up from the bound pages, turning one in the process. Daniele looked over his shoulder where his younger brother was standing before stepping further into the room.

"Alessia. Could we… talk?" she looked up and closed the book promptly.

"Oh! Daniele! I wasn't expecting you! Please, make yourself comfortable!" She rose, brushing off her skirts. Two hours later and she had finished her talk with her sister. Somehow, she had agreed to help prepare the wedding. "H-had I known you were coming I-I woul-"

"Alessia. Sit." She sat straight down, folding her hands in her lap. Daniele pulled a chair over and seated himself, rested his elbows on his knees. "I believe my brother spoke with you earlier about a letter?" She didn't look up. "Right. Alessia. I wasn't asking for your hand in marriage. It was another in my family." She let out a breath and visibly relaxed. Daniele shook his head. "Come now, Alessia. I've told you before that I am in-fact engaged."

"I-I'm sorry. It's just, at the time, I couldn't think of anyone else in your family! Stefano and I agreed years ago that if we were going to be the best of friends, we shan't marry each other. We agreed upon it, so, it certainly wasn't Stefano who proposed. So, all I could think of was you!" she paused and glanced up at him. "Why're you giving me that look?" He waved her off.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I hear you're being courted now?" And Daniele knew that the second the question was past his lips, when her eyes were set alight, when her smile grew, when she sat up a little straighter, he knew then and there that his little brother's heart was broken into a million pieces by the only person he had ever loved, and most likely ever would love.

He knew right then and there that there would be no happy ending for the second son of Capello. Even if he somehow won her over, she wouldn't smile quite as bright for him. Her eyes wouldn't be filled with the same light for him. She wouldn't be quite as happy, thus in turn he wouldn't be quite as happy as he ought to be.

Then and there, he pitied his younger brother for the first time in all the younger's twenty-three years.

All because of a stupid promise he made as a kid.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaand we'll end on that~ Dontcha just love Daniele~?<p>

Well. I'm extremely late in updating this, I'm aware, but hey. Summer is not a very… busy time for me. I work better during school time cuz there's more of an urgency to work on my stories. Summer? Not so much.

School starts in like… HOLY GEEZ 3 WEEKS!

Wao. Did not know that… That sucks… Better go school supply shopping soon… I hate August… Terrible month…

And so, I'll end it here. I have two more stories to update. Wish me luck…

Ciao.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I do not own KHR! nor do I claim to.

* * *

><p>Hours turned into days. Days into weeks. Weeks into Months. I watched as it all went by so very quickly. I sat by the window every single one of those days, watching everything that went on. I would watch as Renzo would ride up on his own stallion and I would rise from my seat, going downstairs to meet him by the door. To discuss everything, we decided. The wedding and our new life afterwards. I would drag my sister along as well, because she <em>did<em> agree to help plan the wedding after-all. I made sure she kept her word. She would sit there quietly, talking only when she felt it was needed. I despised that, of-course, but whatever she wanted to do, well, it's not like I could _make_ her talk. We discussed every detail, me and her, as Renzo would simply watch me, kind of surprised. Why? I haven't the faintest notion.

Then I would bring up her Giotto and she would suddenly start talking, protesting that he wasn't _her_ Giotto, going once again into the speech that she always gave; that they were just friends and that they only pretended to being courting so that she could go into town without a big parade. Renzo would sit there smiling whilst nodding. He and I both knew that it wasn't as it seemed. My dear younger sister was just a bit too slow to quite understand the looks he would send her. Especially those sent when her back was turned. I love her dearly, but… she's just…

"Isabella?" I blinked, looking up at Alessia standing there, her bonnet clutched tightly in her hands. I raised a brow at it.

"Your bonnet, Alessia? What are you doing with that?" She clutched it a bit tighter.

"Isabella," she was nervous, her gaze flitting about the room, "I was outside tending to the front garden with Ettore when G-giotto rode up. H-he was asking for me, Isabella! I haven't written him that I wanted to go to town! I was writing him, just as friends, you know? Maria answered and thank Heavens she forced me to wear this bonnet! He didn't recognize me in it, but she asked him to come in while she fetched me! I haven't asked him to take me to town!" she repeated.

She was obviously distressed about this whole matter. I smiled. One would call it a devious smile. "Is that so? He just, came? Of his own free will?"

"D-do you suppose Father wrote him?" she asked, currently wringing the poor bonnet.

"Oh, perhaps that's it. Now, pray tell, did you happen to hear why he came to call?" If my guess was right, a picnic or a ride. Most likely a ride. Or a stroll. Well. The same difference.

"He wishes to invite me to his own home, for dinner, Isabella!" Oho. Dinner was it?

"Well, if it's just dinner, that's fine. Now if it were _supper_, now, then I would be a bit concerned." Her eyes widened. My dear, dear sister. This is just too easy~

"S-supper? Why would supper be bad?"

"Why, my dear, he would most likely invite you for supper, and then take you out for a walk in his own gardens by moonlight afterwards. There, he would then get down on one knee and he would propose. That's what happened with Lorenzo and me. And Mirella and Alfonso." Her face gained the most interesting color I have ever seen. "But, it's just dinner, so there's no need to worry. The two of you haven't even been together half of a year. Unless… No. No, I don't think it will come to that." I made my last remark vague, baiting her.

"What? Won't come to what?" And she took the bait. She just makes these sorts of things so easy, the poor girl. I waved her off.

"No, nothing to worry about. Come along now." I moved from the window seat to the door and she followed me, still wringing that bonnet. I saw Maria in the hall, but waved her off. She took the hint, smiling and retreating back down the stairs.

"Isabella, please tell me," she murmured behind me.

"No, it won't happen, no need to worry you." I opened the door to her room, waiting for her to enter before I returned it to its former closed state. She was so caught up in thinking about what I hadn't quite said that she was quite obedient. "Lift your arms." She did as she was told and I undid the buttons travelling up the back of her dress, "Step out," and slipped it off her shoulders, folding it on her bed.

"Isabella, I can't help but wonder," she was muttering to herself. I moved to her wardrobe, opening its doors and scanning the dresses there. Nothing too fancy, for she would be riding in the carriage, yet nothing too… well… not the dresses she wears when she tends the gardens. Something in-between… maybe something green? No. Not green… I eyed at the yellow one way off to the side. Why that was even in here I knew not. Terrible shade of yellow. Despicable. She seems to have a lot of blue though. Well, blue it is then.

There was one right in the middle. A blue the color of the sky that fit her perfectly. Hmmm… I believe this one is similar to the one she wore to the Capro's party… Ah, my dear sister. You silly girl. Why wear that dress to the Capros'? It's not even one of your best! Simple in design with barely any ornaments. Well. It was a good dress all the same.

This one was simple, not a full skirt. Off the shoulders, but modest. She would lecture me if it wasn't. I pulled it from its hanger, undoing the laces in the back. "Step in, put your arms through," I ordered. Again, she did as she was told, still musing about what it could be that I hadn't said. I did up the laces, rather surprised that she hadn't torn from my grasp yet. "Sit down, Alessia. Let me do your hair." She sat in-front of the dresser, gazing calmly at me in the mirror.

"Sister. Please. I'm begging you. Please tell me." I ran the brush through her fair easily. Straight hair. Unlike me.

"And I'm telling you, little sister," I combed her hair into my free hand, gathering it up as I twirled it about itself, making it into a bun at the nape of her neck. I snatched some of the pins from a simple saucer on the dresser, sticking them in to hold her hair in place. "That you shouldn't worry. It's nothing bad so you shouldn't concern yourself with it. I assure you." I stuck the final pin in, and then surveyed her. "Ah, sister. Shall I tell the Signore that you perhaps went out to meet with a friend? Mirella perhaps?" her eyes lightened up.

"Oh, could you? That would be wonderful! I still can't believe Father wrote him… I'll have to speak to him about that…" My silly sister. She's a bit slow at these sorts of things, but she tends to figure them out eventually.

"Come this way then. We'll go down the stairs and through the sitting room. The Signore is in the parlor." She smiled up at me, following behind me as I exited her room, making my way to and down the stairs.

Silly girl. Guests are always brought to the sitting room, not the parlor.

"Come now Alessia. Oh, Signore Giotto." I dropped into a curtsy as the Signore rose from his seat.

"Signorina. A pleasant surprise." Behind me Alessia gazed at me coldly. Ah. Seems she's figured it out. "I'm sorry to come unannounced. Forgive me if it's caused a problem." I straightened.

"No, it's quite alright. I hear my sister has been invited to dinner. Is that true?"

"Is that a problem?" Smart lad he is.

"Well. I'll see you off, my dear. Bernardo has prepared the carriage, so, if you'll come this way Signore?" when I turned my back to him, Alessia turned on me, glaring rather fiercely. "Shush now. I'm doing you a favor."

"How are you helping? Its obvious Papa wrote him! And I can't even fathom why!" I continued pushing her to the front door, where Maria stood waiting, the carriage, with Raniero holding the reins. "Isabella!"

"Signore, how would you prefer?" I ignored her for the moment, looking over at the other blonde. I don't think he understood quite what I meant. "Riding your own stallion? Or accompanying my sister in the carriage? We could add your our stead and take Marya back into the stables. Isn't the right, Raniero?" I smiled up at the man who was part of Father's elites. He scowled at me. He didn't like me, hasn't liked me since I discovered the truth about them some years ago.

"That's correct… Young Miss." He also disliked following my orders.

"Signore?" He was currently helping Alessia into the carriage, such a gentleman he was. She had put on a smile for him, but I knew she was still rather upset about being tricked. He closed the door and there lied his answer. Somehow… this man could tell my sister's moods when no one else could, besides myself of-course. "I see. Safe journey then. Raniero. Hold a bit." He frowned and I waited till Giotto was on his horse and was some yards ahead before I climbed easily up to the seat. "Watch the road closely." I told him calmly. "There's still unrest with Verdelli. They still claim we initiated the attack on their man. They've learned of my sister's… shall we say bond? With the young leader of Vongola." Raniero's gaze shifted to the blonde man, who was watching us curiously with those amber eyes of his. Was it odd that they seemed that they could see straight into your soul? "I doubt they'll try anything with you at the lead, but they could always swarm with numbers." His eyes softened slightly before hardening his gaze once again.

"Don't you think I'm aware of the situation, _Young Miss_?" I smiled. That's his way of thanking me.

"Sorry to have doubted your abilities. Forgive me." He turned his head as I jumped down, my skirts puffing with air before they settled. "Alessia, dear?" she refused to make eye contact with me. "I apologize for my… roundabout ways, as you stated months ago. But this is all for the better, I assure you." She glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

"Tell Papa not to write to the Signore. I don't want him making unnecessary trips. He's busy, like Papa and doesn't need the distractions." I hid my smile and instead bowed my head solemnly.

"I shall make him known of this mistake. Have a good trip." She pouted as I gave the signal to Raniero to go.

* * *

><p>"Dear, dear Father." He looked up from a piece of parchment in his hands. I sat on the corner of his desk, smiling. "The Signore has invited Alessia to dinner at his home. She accepted with grace and is now on her way there as we speak." His shoulders slumped and I patted his hand. "Now see, the interesting part is that she didn't write him, nor did he to tell her of his plans. She has it in her head that <em>you <em>wrote him." Papa's brows furrowed.

"What?"

"You know how your youngest believes she has a, shall we say, 'fake' courtship with the Signore?" Yes, father had been made aware of that fact, but didn't tell Alessia that he knew that. "Well, I don't think she's quite caught on yet that the Signore is, in-fact, sincerely courting her. That's why she was surprised when he suddenly appeared. Well, I shall leave you with your work now, as you are busy. I'll be in the kitchens bothering Maria if you need me. Ciao, Papa." I waved, leaving his office. His face was one of surprise and it was a quite interesting look on my Papa.

Alessia also didn't quite understand my words previously yet. Renzo had invited me to dinner then we simply lost track of time and I just stayed for supper as well. Afterwards, he proposed. The same had happened with Mirella and Alfonso.

And if my guess was right, which they typically were, the two would just simply lose track of time and he would invite her to stay for supper as well. She, being the sort of young lady she was, would forget my previous words that if he had invited her to supper he would propose, would agree to the invitation.

The rest would be history. Perhaps we might get married together? Wouldn't that be interesting? Poor Papa.

* * *

><p>Ah. So, here I am. Finally updating this… oops. My school starts next week and so, as I decided quite some time ago, this story will end the next chapter. Yes, a 15 chapter long story is not uncommon here. My idea is almost finished, will be finished next chapter. Thank you everyone who reads this. I really appreciate it. I will actually be writing a sequel to this. Eventually… so, look forward to it?<p>

So, for now, ciao.


	15. Chapter 15: Final

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me nor do I claim it does.

Gyaaaah, so we're at the final chapter… oh well. All stories come to an end eventually. This was destined to come soon enough.

* * *

><p>I sat silently, watching the land around me pass by. Isabella… Her and her fantasies. As if the Signore would propose to me! Preposterous! We are simply friends, no more, no less. She just has it in her head that there is something more! I shook my head at the thought. Marriage… the subject all wanted to discuss with me. Men I didn't even <em>know<em> were asking for my hand!

I raised my hand, brushing my fingers against the cold blue stone of my choker. It was Mother's, before she passed. While she had laid there dying, she had passed it into my hands. Her own were as cold as the gem adorning the silk. Isabella had left the room before that point, not being able to stay any longer with the woman who was fading before her own eyes. Papa had been away on business but was hurrying back as quickly as he could. Maria was with me, telling Mother to just hold on, the fever would pass.

But we all knew that it wouldn't.

Mother had told her to leave the room, to give her some time alone with me. Maria wanted to refuse, but she couldn't. Mother had reached a hand out, caressing my face while the other picked up the choker. "Alessia," she had said. "Wear this always, and remember me. You are young, but do not let your memory ever fade." She had smiled then and she didn't look quite as pale. "I love you and your sister and your brother, you know that right? And I love your Papa more than anything. Don't ever think I don't." I had rejoiced, thinking perhaps her fever broke and she would be well. "Now, I shall rest. Stay with me, little one." I had nodded happily, laying the necklace in my lap so I could hold her hand. Her smile was still there as she closed her eyes.

I hadn't noticed the life leaving her body the next moment.

I pulled the covers about her, hoping to warm her up. She was cold, which was odd for a summer day, but Maria had said her body would be warm, then cold. So I thought nothing of it.

When Papa finally returned within that same hour, I was still in there with my mother, holding her hand tightly in my own. The look on his face was one I had never seen before. It was terrible and I couldn't figure it out. I learned later that was the look of agony. Agony when he had realized what had happened. "Shh, Papa. Mama's sleeping now." The smile he gave me was tortured and he picking me up, carrying me from the room. So distracted by his face, I didn't notice the necklace slipping from my lap and falling to the floor.

"Then we shall let her sleep, shan't we, child?" When he had closed the door behind him, I had spoken louder.

"Mama told me she loved us. She said she loved you more than anything. Why did she say such things, Papa?" Water fell from his eyes then, but his face had remained a blank canvas. "Papa? You're crying? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" He hadn't answered me, simply hugging me tightly to his chest. My eyes were wide, trying to figure out what was wrong with my eight-year-old brain. I didn't know what death was back then.

A sudden jerk and I was pulled from my thoughts. The carriage was stopped. "Ran-"

"Quiet." He hissed. I obeyed, glancing out the windows. The curtains blocked my view. I was about to brush one aside. Perhaps another carriage or a wagon had broken down. Maybe that was why we were stopped.

Something told me not to make any movements, to not let my curiosity get the better of me.

"What do you want?" I heard Raniero say. I was about to ask him what he meant when another voice spoke.

"If it isn't Crittoli's dog. Raniero, so good to see you after all this time!" the voice told me this man was about Raniero's age, mid to late twenties. Not exactly deep, more of a middle ranged voiced. "I wonder what you're doing out here. Perhaps on your way to market? No, you would be going the other way. What, I wonder, or who is within the carriage?" Laughter. There were other men outside.

"Perhaps you'd like to find out?" Raniero stated. I could almost see the smile on his face.

"Perhaps I would." A snap. Something broke? Or they snapped the reins? I recognized it. But from where? And then I remembered.

A pistol. A hand gun.

"If you would be so kind as to open the door, Raniero? Try _anything_ and I will shoot." There was no movement from above me, where Raniero sat. "Now, dog." He moved, sliding over to the side closest to where the voice was coming from. The other side of the carriage. The right side.

"And if I were to refuse?"

"I'd shoot you and do it myself. Whoever you're protecting could fetch quite a sum, if my guess is correct." A thud and the noise from above me disappeared. He jumped down to the ground. "The last time we tried something like this, it didn't quite go as well as planned. The brat was just a tyke. Who would've known he was so fragile?" Loud laughter this time, all from the right side and in-front.

"You…!" Raniero's voice was strained. Like he was in pain. But they haven't hurt him yet… I heard no gun shot. "You're the ones who took the young master! Yet you still dare…!" The young master… Had Raniero and his family always worked for us…? Yes. Then the young master would be…

"Yeah. The brat wouldn't stop wailing for his sisters and his Papa. Kept crying and crying for his 'Lesa' and 'Bella' and 'Mama'. Kept us up _all night long_. When he finally shut up, we thanked the One Almighty for the peace. Of-course, how were we to know he had caught a sickness? Dead in a few hours. No good to us then." My mind raced. What they were saying couldn't possibly be true. He had died in his bed, with Papa sitting up all night with him until he finally passed on in peace, meeting with Mama in the Holy place. My hands were moving rapidly about me as my head throbbed in pain.

* * *

><p>Alfredo DiGanco stood easily at the head of his group. They had noticed a fair amount of movement from the Critollis and Vongolas. Further investigation led them to find that the young Primo and Critolli's youngest were <em>courting<em>. He sneered at the thought. Love was for weak idiots. One who needed another person to _complete_ them was an idiot and a fool.

So, when he noticed the lone Primo making his way to the Critolli's he made his mind up. If his information was correct, it was about this time when one would invite their significant 'other' to their home, for dinner or supper. So he planned an ambush, perhaps catching both in his trap, the Primo and the girl.

Though, just simply getting the girl was fine too. She looked like her mother, so their leader would be more than pleased to see his 'beloved' Rosella once again, even if it was through her daughter. And when he was through, her father would do anything to get her back. Perhaps even declare war on one of the Verdelli's rival Families? The thought made him smile.

"Open it up, Raniero." The man was stalling. For what, exactly? The Primo noticing their absence and riding back to save them? Please. Stop dabbling in that delusion. "Now."

"_It's fine, Raniero."_ The voice from within was obviously _not_ female. Male. Alfredo couldn't tell the age due to the carriage walls muffling the voice. Raniero looked away, opening the door.

Out stepped a young man. Loose fitting white dress shirt, dark breeches tucked into brown hunting boots. Blonde. Blue-eyed. Slender frame, a bit too feminine for a boy, but a boy all the same. His hair was long, reaching a little below his shoulders and tied back with a sky blue ribbon. His bangs reached into his eyes. The only thing off about him was the black choker around his neck. A woman's necklace. Alfredo recognized the choker as the one given to Rosella before her engagement to Luciano was announced. So it had been given to the boy? Perhaps as an engagement gift to his own wife. But the only boy in Critolli…

"You're dead." Was the first thing that came to mind. The boy simply gazed at him.

"Am I? Raniero?" He turned to look at his bodyguard curiously.

"Of-course not, young master." Adriano looked once more at Alfredo. All he could do in return was stare.

"I remember you." Alfredo stiffened. If this was a fake, he was obviously good. Fooling them to believe that the Critolli's boy was still alive. "After he hit me, you had been the one who had cleaned the blood from my face. You were my age then. Fourteen, correct?" How could he…? "I had thought, 'That's nice. I like him. I want to be like him.' Of-course, I wasn't quite able to…" Raniero watched him with dark eyes. "I have a scar that his ring left behind." He lifted his bangs, showing the white line that stretched from the center of his forehead to the left side.

"Y-you… But you… I was…" He couldn't think properly. It had been Alfredo himself who had found the boy curled in the corner, his body cold to the touch, no breath coming from his lips. It had been he who had said he was dead! If he had secretly been alive… He hated to think of what the Boss would do when he found out….

"I know. You had checked on me not long afterwards. My fever had made me faint. I thought I was underwater, struggling to breathe. I saw you, wondered what you were doing in the water too. Eventually, I didn't try breathing anymore. I woke up later in my father's house, in my own room."

* * *

><p>Isabella was staring out the window at the road, wondering how their dinner was going thus far. Perhaps he had also invited his friends? Because he obviously noticed that Alessia wasn't quite the fastest person and noticed that she still thought he was just taking her to town because he wished to escape his duties for the afternoon and visit his friends. He was a smart one about things like that. Inviting his friends would allow her to continue thinking that they were just simply friends. Apparently he too was hiding his feelings.<p>

But Isabella could see the way he looked at her. She wasn't _blind_ for Heaven's sake. Renzo had given her the same look many a time. She was quite familiar with it at this point.

"-with the Signore." She tilted her head slightly. Well. There was a voice she hadn't heard in some time. She rose gracefully from her seat once again, striding to the door to open in, glancing out into the hall. There stood Stefano. He was standing tall and looked serious for once in his life. His eyes were clear, allowing Isabella to see the desperation and determination staining the green irises.

"Stefano." She greeted, wondering how he would react. He simply raised his eyes to her.

"Signorina Critolli." Well now… he had calmed quite a bit since last she saw him. "I'm here to speak with your father."

"Papa's in a meeting now, but perhaps it's over. Come. I'll take you there." He titled his head to Maria, following after Isabella down the hall to Father's study. "Papa?"

"_Ah, yes, come in."_ She took a hold of the handle, opening the door wide. The man Papa was meeting with had been introduced as Daemon Spade, Vongola's Guardian of Mist, one of Vongola's elites. He was a rather odd man with his hair arranged to look like a fruit Isabella had only seen a few times in her life. A sort of military suit was his choice of attire. "Isabella. Oh? Stefano?"

"Excuse the disturbance, father, Signore Spade. I wasn't sure if your meeting was complete or not." The Signore gave me a curious look. Papa was writing furiously on a parchment.

"Yes, well, Daemon. Shall we take a short break now?"

"Very well." The man rose from his chair, wandering over to the window overlooking the grounds.

"Stefano? You wanted a word?" Papa didn't look up from his writing. Stefano was still very calm and composed. He also didn't recognize the Signore.

"I wish to speak about Alessia. She is, after-all, of marrying age." Papa paused, then continued writing.

"Yes. I've been made aware of that fact. Continue."

"I'd like to ask for her hand in marriage." Papa paused once more and Isabella found that to be her cue to leave. She retreated to the door, smiling at everyone in the room.

"Well, I'll take my leave now, Papa, Stefano, Signore Spade. Have a good evening." She closed the door.

"_I've known her for almost my entire life. I truly do love her. She has not known this 'Giotto' for even a year yet! I…"_ She walked away, not wanting to hear anymore.

* * *

><p>"My Lady…" Raniero murmured quietly as he watched the young 'man'.<p>

"Raniero. Shall we continue then?" Raniero looked around at the bodies littering the ground. None were killed, they were all merely unconscious. He had known that the Young Miss had been taking defense lessons from Gavino… but… this? This was just simply unnatural… A lady should _not_ be this good at close-range unarmed combat. It was… frightening…

But, he thought, Gavino was physically the strongest man of all of the Families. Why would it be any different in his student? Regardless if she was, in-fact, supposed to be a gentle and delicate lady?

"Raniero…" Her voice changed back to its natural tone, not the deeper tone she had used to impersinate her brother, may he rest in peace. "Does my hair look too terrible?"

"No, My Lady. Simply pin it up and no one will notice." She ran a hand through the now noticeably shorter hair. He had a feeling that strip of ribbon was actually torn from her dress.

"Mafia… That's what you are. Papa is the Boss, isn't he?"

"Yes, My Lady. We are the Critolli Family." She had smiled then. He was wondering if she was quite sane.

"That's what… I had thought… for the longest time… Mafia. Who would have thought?" And then she collapsed.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Raniero was hunched once again on the seat of the carriage. A yawn escaped his lips and he rubbed at his eyes. Today had been rather trying for him, what with the Young Miss now knowing of the Family. "Raniero… you…" the snarl came from up ahead. If he remembered correctly this was where that whole mess had taken place. Joy.<p>

"Alfredo, my old friend. You've come to offer your apologies? I'm sure the Boss will be merciful, seeing as how you cared for the Young Master after he had been injured." He raised his voice to be heard. They were still some distance apart.

"Raniero, that is an imposter…! I felt no life in his body!" Raniero decided this just simply wasn't worth his time.

"Yes, yes, Alfredo. That's nice. Go home. Find a nice girl. Get married, maybe have some kids. Does wonders to a person, becoming a father."

"Yes. Your pretty little wife, Emilia, and your boys, Angelo and Demetrius. Adorable little ones, aren't they?" Raniero's eyes hardened a bit at the unbalanced form of his old childhood friend. He had reason to believe his arm was broken, the way it hung limply to his side. He had most of his weight balanced on his left leg, so something was probably wrong with his right.

"Alfredo… I'm not as merciful as my Master. I will _not_ hold back. If you bring my family into this… You will regret it." His old friend simply smiled manically.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to silence. And light. The room I was in was filled with pale, yellow light. Candles. Candles were lit all about me. Odd. My room doesn't have candles… I sat up, pushing the covers down. This is not my room… It's too big. I slipped my legs out from under the blankets covering them, moving onto the carpeted floor. Come to think of it… I've never seen this room before…<p>

A mirror stood upright against the far wall and I surveyed myself in it.

A slightly off-white nightdress with red ribbon sewn into the hem, sleeves and neckline. My hair was down and I frowned at the shorter hair. Now how did that happen? I don't remember getting it cut. "Oh. Miss. You're awake. I'll inform the Master." And the door promptly closed.

"A-ah! Wait!" But she was gone. I hadn't even seen her… Wait. What? Master? This wasn't any room in my home, so… "Where am I then?" Where was Raniero? All I remembered was being in the carriage and my head hurting. That man… he was talking about Adriano…

I turned, moving back toward the bed. If this 'Master' was coming, I positively didn't want him seeing me in only a nightdress! I saw the robe laid out at the bottom of the bed and pulled it on, bringing it about myself so I could at-least _attempt_ modesty. Heaven knows where my dress was, but I suppose I could bring up at the topic with the 'Master'. A knock at the door. "Y-yes?"

"_May I come in?"_ I looked back at the mirror. I supposed this was the best I could get.

"O-of-course." The door opened and I straightened.

"Clara told me you were awake. You're feeling better then?" I blinked rapidly.

"G-giotto?" The man before gave a smile. "T-this is your manor?" a young lady, my age, appeared behind him. Brown hair and dark green eyes, she was pretty. Fair skin and a simple dark dress.

"Clara? Would you be so kind as to help the Signorina? Nothing extraordinary. That's not needed." She bowed her head, dropping into a curtsy.

"Of-course, Master." She opened her eyes to shift her gaze to me. "Miss, shall we begin then?" And then he was gone, leaving me alone with Clara.

"Pray tell, begin what?" She smiled brightly and I suddenly got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. She advanced on me then and the robe was gone and she was already starting on the buttons on the back of the nightdress. "C-clara?"

"Miss, you were invited to dinner, but since you were unable to attend that due to certain circumstances of which I'm not aware, you're to stay the night and have thus been invited to supper instead. I'm helping you to dress as the clothes you were brought in were in _dreadful_ condition and the dress that had been packed with was torn up! I truly wonder what a lady of your status could do to make such marks on a dress," she said as she left me, rifling through the chest along the wall. I brought the nightdress close to me, watching her. "So, as such, I'll find you a dress so that you can make a simply _stunning_ impression on the Master and his colleagues. The Master has never had any ladies over, so, we must prepare you accordingly. What do you think of this one?" She was still smiling as she held up a dark blue dress that I noticed had a rather… _low_ neckline. Plunging would be the term for it actually.

"D-didn't he say n-nothing extraordinary?"

"Of-course, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he wouldn't mind it!"

* * *

><p>I looked at myself in the mirror later, turning sideways a bit to survey the back of the dress Clara had brought me. A pale green in color with lace about the square neckline. The sleeves reached down to my wrists. "Thank you, Clara. This is perfect." The young lady bowed her head.<p>

"I'm happy to be of service. I'll take you to the dining hall, Miss." I found her quick changes in behavior odd, but who exactly was I to judge? "Knuckle has told me about you. He said you were quite different from other ladies." She continued as she led me down the hall. "I've found that he was right. You are in-fact quite different from other ladies I've met." She stopped suddenly and I found myself trying to keep my balance at the sudden stop. "Here we are."

"I-is that so?"

"Yes. You were placed in one of the first floor guest rooms. I'll announce your arrival." She opened the doors and before I could stop her, she was through them, dropping down into a curtsy. I couldn't see who all was there, nor did I particularly want to. "The Signorina Critolli has arrived." She opened one eyes, looking back at me. She gave a slight nod and I stepped over the threshold and into the room, dropping into a curtsy as she backed away and closed the doors behind me.

"I apologize if I've held you up." I felt eyes on me as I straightened. They were all there… Giotto, Signore Ugetsu, Signore Knuckle and Spade, the young gentleman known as Lampo, the fair haired gentleman Alaude, and the man simply known as G. They were all standing, as true gentlemen would, when a lady enters the room. There was an empty seat on Giotto's left side. I took that as to where I would sit as there were no other places where a plate was set up.

"Please, Signorina. Sit." I moved to that seat, willing the heat not to rise to my cheeks. Once there, they all sat. I noticed that Alaude didn't look happy. Though, in the few times I've seen him, he never did look happy… "I hope that Clara didn't give you much trouble." Giotto smiled. I thought about the girl. Yes. She had given me quite a lot of trouble, what with the dresses she pulled from that chest.

"No. There was no problem." I returned the smile. It was then Lampo, who was seated next to me, jumped right in and began telling me a story of a time when Clara had almost drove a duchess mad with her stubbornness and willfulness.

* * *

><p>The sun was set now and I moved along the hallways, admiring the art that was placed upon the walls. Beautifully painted pieces that I had never seen before caught my attention. I was gazing at one of the sea when he found me. "Alessia. I was looking for you." I blinked, looking over at the man Isabella was so sure fancied me.<p>

"I apologize." He stood beside me, looking at the painting of the water I had only glimpsed twice in my life.

"There's no need for apologies." There was silence afterwards as I moved down the hall, admiring the paintings, Giotto walking beside me, explaining some of them. There was one at the end of the hall, a lady. She was beautiful, with light brown hair and pale green eyes. As I stood there, simply gazing at the eyes that stared back at me, Giotto tilted his head slightly in thought. "I don't quite remember this one…" I looked over at him in confusion. How could one forget it? "Hm? Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing. Shall we continue then?" I pointed down the next hallway, where I could only see a few paintings.

"After you." I smiled, walking forward. "Alessia, I wish to discuss something with you. That's why I was looking for you." I looked over to my right at the painting of a field.

"Yes?" A pretty painting. Spring, it looked like. The grass was a bright green and the flowers looked like wildflowers. Interesting hues of purple and the palest pink I had ever seen.

"Alessia. I've known you for no more than half of a year," he started and I gave him my full attention. "Whereas you have known, say, Stefano, for much longer." Interesting topic. Stefano, hmm?

"Did he say something to you? I hope it wasn't anything particularly offensive. True, I have known him for some time, so I _do_ know how he reacts in some sit-"

"No, nothing of the sort." Hm. Then I can't fathom where he's going with this. "I must confess that I don't quite know how to bring up this topic…" His hands were clasped behind his back.

"Just say what you wish to say. Don't bother with the right or wrong way to bring it up." I stated simply. True, I rarely do that myself, but, Giotto hardly seems like one to get caught up in his words.

"'Just say what I wish'?" There was a smile. "That changes things then, doesn't it? True, we haven't known each other for long, but I feel this is right." I looked back at the painting. Isabella was right…! An invitation to supper is-is-!

I felt something cold slip onto my finger. I looked down quickly, staring at the gold band adorned with a stone of cold blue, the same stone that was resting against my neck at this exact moment. I looked up, raising my face to see Giotto with the most sincere expression on his face.

"If you'll have me, I will be yours forever." I bit my lip as he held my hands in his own.

"I…" Hurt passed through his eyes. "W-well, t-this, so sudden…" _She will chose her path. She will follow her heart._ Mother's words echoed in my mind as I stared up at the man who Isabella insisted loved me. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." A smile broke out on both of our faces.

* * *

><p>And so ends our story. I think this was an awesome way to end it. Cuz really, dude. <em>He proposed<em>. So, yea.

The sequel to this actually takes place in the same time that the actual 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!' series takes place, ya know? So, look forward to that! I'm actually working on it now, as my original idea was to start a different story first. That... didn't go as well as I planned, so, I'll post the first chapter to the sequel sometime next week maybe, once I finish it of-course.

Anyway, thank you everyone who has read this and left reviews. I appreciate it all. This story might not have gone this far without all of you guys.

So, thanks!

Ciao~!


End file.
